Arranged Marriage
by yyenass
Summary: [Ch3 2.O is UP!] "ahh Cheolhh, can i?" / "Sure babe, i've been waiting for that." / . Cheolsoo, Jihan (Bottom!Jisoo), Docheol, other. Warn: Yaoi, Smut, MPREG, OOC, typos, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Arranged Marriage**

 **Ch1: Plotwist**

 **Pairing:** Cheolsoo – Jihan – Docheol

 **Main Cast:** Doyoon – Seungcheol – Jisoo – Junghan

 **Minor:** Svt Member, Monsta X member, Ikon Member, Dongjin, MingMIng, Yookyung, other

 **Warn:** Boyxboy, Bottom!Jisoo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

 **Credit:** Yyenass.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Happy reading guys~**_

 _How to be relax_

Tiga jam sudah ia habis kan hanya untuk mencari jawaban dari empat kata tersebut. Tidak hanya satu sumber, bahkan ia menggunakan beberapa media sebagai sarana pendukungnya.

Seperti smartphonennya yang tidak ia lepas dari tangannya selama 2 jam terakhir. Sudah beberapa situs yang ia gunakan, sudah beberapa blog yang ia kunjungi. Membuahkan hasil sih, ia mendapat jawaban dari apa yang ia cari. Namun, setelah ia realisasikanapa yang ia dapat, semuanya sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

Ia mendesah malas, menaruh kepalanya pada lipatan tangan kirinya, lalu kembali menatap layar popnselnya dengan nanar.

Jika seperti ini, tandanya ia sedang menghadapi masa sulitnya. Namun sestress apa pun lelaki itu, ia tak pernah sampai segininya. Paling hanya dengan memakan coklat pikirannya kembali tenang. Ini menandakan masalah yang ia hadapi begitu berat.

Lelaki itu jadi begini semenjak kemarin malam. Lebih tepatnya sepulangnya ia kerumah setelah pergi bersama ibunya ke suatu cafe ternama untuk sedikit berbincang.

Sedikit, tapi dampaknya tidak sesedikit apa yang keduanya perbincangkan/

"Soo.." Panggil seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kamarnya dengan seenaknya. Sang pemilik nama hanya menolehkan kelapa sekilas, hanya untuk mengecek siapa yang datang.

Seungcheol disana, berdiri mematung setelah menyadari ada yang berbeda dari aroma kamar Jisoo. Ia menghirup udara dalam untuk menterjemahkan aroma apa yang sedari tadi ia hirup. Blueberry cookie, Jisoo memang menyukai aroma itu. Setelahnya ia kembali melangkah dan duduk disamping pria yang masih sibuk men- _scrool down_ isi blog ke 19 yang ia kunjungi.

"Aku yang tidak terbiasa, atau kau memang aneh hari ini Soo?" tanya Seungcheol sebagai pembuka pembicaraan sepasang sahabat di hari ini.

Jisoo tak menjawab, masih sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Lawan bicaranya itu merendah kan kepalanya sehingga ia dapat menatap wajah murung jisoo yang sedikit bercampur dengan kegelisahan didalamnya.

Sahabatnya itu sedang mendapat masalah, dan ia selalu stress dalam menghadapainya. Seungcheol tau itu, maka dari itu ia berusaha mengelus tangan Jisoo berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Wow!" pekik Seungcheol menarik tangannya yang baru saja mengusap tungkai Jisoo. "mengapa tubuhmu setegang ini?"

Setelah diam seribu bahasa selama 10 menit akhirnya Jisoo mengangkat kepalanya. Dilemparnya smartphone dengan sebal tanpa memikirkan kemana arah ponsel itu terjatuh. Ia menghadapkan tubuhunya kepada Seungcheol kemudian menggengam kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Cheol! Ini gila!" paraunya mengguncang kedua tangan Seungcheol dengan emosional.

Pria itu menatap Jisoo aneh, ia membalas "Apa?" dengan nada tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia pertanyakan.

Jisoo melepaskan genggamannya untuk mengacak rambutnya sesaat sebelum menimpali "Ibuku akan menjodohkanku, dan aku akan menikah dalam kurun waktu 3 bulan yang akan datang! Bukankah itu gila? Bahkan aku belum sempat bertemu dengan calonku.."

"Tapi ada yang lebih penting!" imbuhnya, ia terdiam sambil menatap Seungcheol, berharap sahabatnya itu mengerti arah jalur bicaranya.

"Kau baru jadian dengan _crus_ hmu?" tuding Seungcheol ragu.

Ia memetik jarinya " _That's right_ , baru dua bulan"

Dan kini, Jisoo menunduk sedih, berandai-andai dengan apa yang akan terjadi selama 3 bulan kedepan. Ia sudah kalah telak dengan kedua orang tuanya, plus-plus sang kakak yang lebih memilih mendukung keputusan orang tuanya.

Padahal tak biasanya Yookyung mendukung orang tuanya. Ia selalu membela sang adik yang ia sayang, sekalipun harus sampai berdebat demi membela adiknya.

Sementara Seungcheol entah mengapa merasa bersalah sendiri melihat keadaan sahabatnya yang seperti ini. Hong Jisoo yang hiperaktif, ceria, dan penuh canda kini sendang menatap tanah dengan tatapan nanar. Mana ada orang yang tega melihat wajah manisnya itu berubah drastis menjadi murung.

Sudah beberapa kali Seungcheol membuka mulutnya untuk menghibur Jisoo, paling tidak sebuah lelucon murahan yang dapat membuat wajah murung itu dapat berhiaskan senyuman –pahit-. Namun tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau sudah lapor kepada Yookyung nuna?"

Mengangguk "Ya, tapi dia bilang 'ikuti saja apa yang mereka mau' dan itu sudah cukup sebagai balasan kalau Yookyung nuna tidak akan membelaku kali ini"

Seungcheol ternganga sesaat, apa lagi setelah Jisoo berasumsi tentang Yookyung yang tidak akan membantunya dimasalah ini. Pasti Jisoo sakit hati, karna selama ini Yookyung selalu memanjakannya. Tidak pernah sekali pun ia menolak permintaan Jisoo.

Dan yang tadi adalah kali pertamanya.

"Mmm, mungkin Yookyung nuna sedang sibuk dengan S2-nya Soo, jadi dia langsung berkata seperti itu tanpa berpikir dua kali" Seungcheol berusaha membuat Jisoo tidak berkesimpulkan bahwa Yookyung mulai mengkhianatinya.

Jisoo menjawab dengan gumanan pelan. Ia memutar duduknya kembali menghadap meja, kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diatas lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Hari ini kau ada job?" tanya Jisoo _out of topic_. Seungcheol memang memiliki kerja sampingan selama berkuliah, yaitu menjadi seorang DJ _pub_ ternama di daerah sekitar kota Gangnam.

Menggeleng "Tidak, kau mau datang ke _pub_?"

Anggukan kecil sudah menjadi jawaban pasti untuk Seungcheol, namun Jisoo menambahkan "Temani aku ya?" pinta Jisoo dengan dua kedipan polos dai kedua matanya.

Huft, wajah dan kelakukannya sungguh jauh berbeda.

"Yah.. malam ini aku ada janji mengantar ibuku berbelanja, Soo.. maaf ya?"

Ia kembali mengangguk "Kau butuh teman? Aku ada beberapa kenalan yang bisa menemani-"

"Tidak usah, aku akan datang sendiri"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" jawab Jisoo ditambah anggukan lagi agar Seungcheol yakin dengan jawabannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum parau "Maaf ya.." sesalnya. Dan entah untuk kesekian kalinya Jisoo kembali mengangguk "tidak usah dipikirkan.."

"Masalahnya, ibuku mengiming-imingi akan membelikan mobil spot nanti malam, jadi aku tidak dapat menolak"

Jisoo tertawa lepas, padahal tidak ada yang lucu dari apa yang Seungcheol ucapkan. Walau begitu, Seungcheol dapat melihat tawa Jisoo begitu tulus, sama sekali tidak ada paksaan disana.

"Kamu mau cepet-cepet bisa bawa mobil bersama Doyoon ya?" tanya Jisoo diakhir tawanya.

Eh? Ada yang aneh..

 _Kamu_?

Jisoo tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Kamu_ ' sebelumnya.

Dentuman keras mulai terdengar ditelinganya dan itu bersumber dari jantungnya. Walau secara fakta detak jantungnya itu tidak terdengar dengan jarak 5cm saja. Hal aneh mulai menyelimuti dirinya, apa lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa ia malah mebih fokus dengan kata ' _kamu_ ' yang Jisoo ucapkan dari pada ' _Doyoon_ ' yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya.

"Y-ya, mungkin begitu"

.

.

Setelah Jisoo selesai menyemprotkan parfum _vanilla citrus_ kesekeliling tubuhnya, ia meraih kunci mobil sang kakak kemudian turun menuju dapur terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil satu popsicle kiwi yang ia buat kemarin sore, kemudian berjalan santai menuju tempat parkir sambil sesekali mengigit esnya.

Baru saja ia membuka pintu rumahnya, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan keberadaan kedua orang tuannya dan tentunya Yookyung yang sudah berpakaian rapi diteras rumahnya.

"Sudah siap nak?" tanya yang kini berdiri membenarkan posisi jam tangannya kemudian memasukan kedua tangannya kedapam saku.

Ia berkerut kening "Siap apanya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja bertemu dengen calonmu" Jawab Yookyung lembut.

"Hah?!" suara Jisoo meninggi.

merasa risih dengan suara Jisoo yang meninggi langsung menutup kedua telinganya "Kecilkan suaramu" omelnya. Setelah itu, ia ikut bangkit mendekati Jisoo, memandangi pakaian yang ia gunakan dari atas kepala samapi ujung kaki.

"Kau tidak salah dengan pakaianmu, Soo? Kita ini mau makan malam bersama calon besanmu, bukan mau hura-hura Jisoo, kau yakin mau pergi dengan jaket denim dan skinny jeans itu?" tanya seenaknya.

Jisoo membuang nafas panjang "Mom, aku mau pergi kesuatu tempat, bukan mau bertemu calon besan.. lagian mom sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa sebelumnya, lagi pula aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau, kenapa mom terus memaksaku sih?"

"Soo, kita sudah bicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kau ini terlalu liar, keluyuran tiap malam, mendatangi club-club, dan mungkin kau sudah tidak virg-"

"Virgin?" potong Jisoo dengan nada yang menjengkelkan "Aku tidak semurah itu mom.. ayolah perjodohan ini sungguh konyol.."

Baru saja mau mencerca anak bungsunya, meng intrupsi keduanya dengen memperingati "Tidak ada waktu lagi, kita bisa terlambat"

mengangguk, kemudan melirik Yookyung dengan tatapan tolong-urusi-adikmu kemudian melenggang masuk kedalam mobil.

Yookyung berbut kunci mobilnya, kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangan adiknya dengan kasar, "Nuna, please.." mohon Jisoo ditengan rintihannya.

Si bungsu terus menarik dirinya mendekati pintu rumahnya, sambil terus mempertahankan popsicle di tangan kanannya. Entah mengapa Jisoo kehilangan tenaganya selama Yookyung menariknya, dalam sekali hentak saja Yookyung dapat menyeret tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Maaf Jisoo, tapi kau harus.." balas Yookyung yang kini dengan mudahnya menyeret adiknya menuju dalam mobil.

Menginggalkan popsiclenya yang terjatuh diteras rumah, padahal Jisoo baru memakannya dua gigitan saja.

Didalam mobil sang ibu terus berceloteh kepada Jisoo tentang ia yang harus berperilaku baik didepan besannya, tidak boleh memepermalukan diri, dan sebagainya. Jisoo sudah cukup muak dengan segalanya, ia malas menghadapi ini semua.

Lagi pula ia sudah punya kekasih. _Well,_ memang tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain karna ia memang sengaja ia sembunyikan. Tapi tetap saja, ia sudah berstatus sebagai pacar orang, manamungkin ia menikah selama gelar itu masih melekat pada punggungnya.

Dan singkat cerita mobil yang keluarga kecil itu tumpangi sudah terparkir rapi didepan sebuah hotel bintang 5. Tangan Yookyung terus menggengam erat kedua pergelangan tangannya, dan ketika ayahnya memberi kode kepada Yookyung untuk segera turun. Sang kakak langsung memelototinya dengan menendang kakinya untuk segera turun.

Jisoo berkerut kening, ia tak pernah diseperti inikan sebelumnya. Aneh rasanya, tapi ia segera mendecih dan segera turun dari mobil. Yookyung segera mendorongnya sehingga Jisoo berjalan seirama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Jika kau kabur dari dinner ini, aku tak akan segan membuang gitarmu" ancam sang kakak sebelum melepas pergelangan tangannya.

Suasana canggung menerpanya. Perasaan aneh pun langsung menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Apa lagi ketika keluarganya sampai pada ruangan VIP yang akan mereka pakai untuk pertemuan kedua keluarga calon pengantin.

Mereka duduk pada satu sisi, menyisakan satu sisi lagi berisikan 5 buah kursi masih kosong karna keluarga satunya belum datang.

Tak berselang lama, terdengar sebuah suara bising yang berasal dari pintu masuk. Keempatnya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah pintu sambil berdiri untuk menyabut keluarga dari calon pasangan Jisoo nanti.

Sang kepala keluarga masuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan senyumnya yang tegas ia membungkuk, lalu memberi salam akrab kepada . Setelahnya sang ibu datang, mata Jisoo menyipit begitu menyadari bahwa wanita yang baru saja masuk begitu familiar dimatanya.

"Jisoo.." Sapa ibu tersebut memeluknya, lalu mengusap pipinya lembut.

Jelas saja Jisoo mengenalnya, dia adalah ibu Seungcheol. Sedang apa ia disini?

Mata Jisoo langsung membulat begitu Seungcheol memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tak hanya Jisoo, langkah tegap Seungcheol pun langsung berhenti begitu melihat sosok sahabatnya yang kini berdiri diantara keluarganya.

Namun setelah sang adik –Dongjin- menepuk pundaknya pelan, ia langsung tersadar dan segera mendekati Jisoo.

"Ini terasa aneh, sebentar lagi kau akan jadi kakak iparku.. -sepertinya" bisik Seungcheol saat mereka sedang berpelukan.

Jisoo yang sebal langsung menginjak kaki Seungcheol kasar lalu melotot "Jadi kau tau? Sejak kapan kau punya kakak? Sialan! Tenang itu tak akan pernah terjadi" Seungcheol membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan sbelum ia beralih untuk menyapa anggota keluarganya yang lain.

"Hyung!" seru Dongjin yang langsung hambur kedalam pelukan Jisoo.

Ia terkekeh pelan kemudain mengacak rambut Dongjin lembut, "Aku tidak menyangka hyung akan menjadi kakak iparku" kata Dongjin yang makin membuat tatapan mata Jisoo semakin nanar.

Maafkan Jisoo, Dongjin.. ia tidak mau menikahi seseorang yang tidak ia cintai.

Mereka pun duduk dan saling berbincang, Ayah dengan para ayah, Ibu dengan para ibu, Yookyung sibuk mencubiti pipi Dongjin dengan gemas, dan menyisakan ia dan Seungcheol yang sedang sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya.

Menoleh, Jisoo menyikut kakaknya sebelum bertanya "Apa yang kita tunggu?"

"Ya anak pertama keluarga Choi, Soo. Kalau tidak ada dia acara tidak mungkin dimulai" kemudian Yookyung kembali sibuk dengan Dongjin.

Jisoo mendengus malas, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Sampai ia sadar akan sesuatu, ia langsung saja mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Seungcheol kemudian berbisik "Serius kau tidak tau masalah ini? Memangnya ibumu tidak bercerita?" Seungcheol membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Aku berani sumpah akan hal itu" jawab Seungcheol. Jisoo kembali menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk saat dirasa ponselnya sedikit bergetar. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menemukan sebuah pesan dari kekasihnya.

 **From: Junghan Oppa**

Ia sedikit meringis melihat nama yang kontak kekasihnya. Sejujurnya itu _dare_ , _dare_ dari Seungcheol yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai embel-embel 'Oppa' pada kontak pacarnya.

Tak berlangsung lama Jisoo meratapi itu, karna setelahnya ia segera membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya.

 _Maaf Soo, aku tidak dapat mengatar ke pub malam ini, kamu tidak marahkan?_

Ia mengulum senyum kemudian membalas:

 **To: Junghan Oppa**

 _Tidak. Tak apa, ayahku pun menyeretku untuk datang ke dinner sialan ini, ia bilang aku akan bertemu calon suamiku._

From: Junghan Oppa

 _Poor my baby, tenang.. kau ikuti saja alur yang kedua orang tuamu buat, nanti setelah kau menikah aku akan menghancurkan rumah tanggamu. Jangan kaget ya.._

To: Junghan Oppa

 _Gomawo :*_

Jadi pada intinya pun ia harus tetap menikah, bukankah itu sungguh sial? Tapi bagaimana pun, Junghan akan segera kembali merebutnya. Junghan hanya perlu waktu berpikir, dan ia hanya perlu menunggu.

"Maaf, aku telat" seseorang memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan langkah yang terburu-buru. Semua mata menoleh kearah sumber suara.

Disana seorang pria sedang berjalan cepat sambil mengikat rambutnya asal.

Wajah kusut Jisoo langsung kembali rapi begitu sadar siapa yang akan datang. Jadi selama ini kekasihnya hanya beracting?

Jadi sebenarnya ia adalah calon suaminya?

Kalian tahu siapa yang datang? Dia Junghan. Ia memakai setelan tuxedo navy dengan rambut hitam legam yang segaja ia ikat dengan asal. Dengan pakaian biasa saja Junghan sudah terlihat tampan, apalagi seperti itu.

Jisoo mulai be fanboy ria~

Jisoo menyugihkan senyuman termanis yang ia miliki kepada Junghan, yang dibalas dengan senyuman getir yang terasa begitu janggal.

Acara yang dimaksud pun dimulai, Jisoo dan Seungcheol saling berbincang satu sama lain. Membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari kuliah, pacar, game, dan _pub_. Sesekali Jisoo melirik Junghan yang tak henti-hentinya melirik kearah lain setiap kali Jisoo balik menatapnya.

Mungkin karna mereka mejalani hubungan Backstreet Junghan tak ingin ada orang yang curiga, namun kenapa masih disembunyikan? Toh mereka mau dijodohkan kan?

berdeham kecil membuat semua komunikasi yang ada disana terhenti, semua orang yang ada disana kompak menoleh kearah ayah Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba saja berdiri sambil membenarkan posisi dasinya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan, bisa disebut ini adalah acara pentingnya"

Jisoo mengulas senyum bahagia, ia sudah membuka telinganya lebar-lebar untuk mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ucapkan.

"sudah setengah tahun lebih aku dan Hyunjin membicarakan masalah ini, dan setelah dipikir-pikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyampaikan bahwa kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan Jisoo dan Seungcheol sesegera mungkin"

"APA?!" pekik Jisoo dan Seungcheol bersamaan.

Telinga Jisoo langsung memerah, otaknya kembali terasa berat, badmoodnya pun sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Dan tak lama setelahnya, ia merasa kedua kelopak matanya memberat.

Jujur saja ia bingung semuanya, kenapa Seungcheol? Sejak kapa Junghan adalah kakak Seungcheol? Kenapa Junghan menyembunyikan hubungan keduanya? Dan jika dipikir-pikir semuanya begitu kompleks dan saling berkaitan.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

Ia melirik Junghan yang sedang menatapnya bersalah, ia menggumam kan maaf berulang kali tanpa adanya suara yang keluar.

Jisoo terlalu bingung dengan keadaan semua ini. Sampai-sampai ia bingung, harus marah atau merasa bersalah kepada Junghan.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yyenass note** :

Ff ini di dedikasikan untuk kak Chaechae-yah yang udah ngebom PM request minta dibuatin ff Cheolsoo – Jihan – Docheol. Kyaahh aku gak nyangka kalau ada orang yang baca Bioku juga ^^. Makasih ya kak Chae yang udah req ff lop yu kak :* aku padamu loh ya xD

Maaf ya yang Bucket list gak dilanjut dulu, soalnya aku lagi ketiban sial.. aku kena WB disaat aku udh mulai dapet banyak ide :" semoga aja WB sialan ini bisa hilang secepatnya dan aku sesegera mungkin bisa lanjut bucket list..

Btw team mana nig kalian? Cheolsoo / Jihan-Docheol? Aku dua-duanya coba .-. jadi bingung milih endingnya

Makasih ya udah mau baca ffku ini, mind to RnR?

P.S. buat Kak Chae, main kak aku gak buat yang uke on top, soalnya aku gak tau uke on top itu kayak gimana, udah nanya temen kayak gimana, tapi aku gak ngerti ;-; maaf ya.. seseorang buat ff cheolsoo uke on top dong suapa aku juga bisa buat/?

Eh ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau ikut buat GC Cheolsoo fams gak di line? Kalo mau nanti aku buat.. ya itung-itung biar bisa deket sesama saatu kapal. Just ask, kalo gak mau juga gak maksa hehehehe.

 **©Yyenass, 17 Juli 2016.**


	2. The Story Begin

**Arranged Marriage**

 **Ch2: The Story Begin.**

 **Pairing:** Cheolsoo – Jihan – Docheol

 **Main Cast:** Doyoon – Seungcheol – Jisoo – Junghan

 **Minor:** Svt Member, Monsta X member, Ikon Member, Dongjin, MingMing, Yookyung, other

 **Warn:** Boyxboy, Bottom!Jisoo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

 **Credit:** Yyenass.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

.

.

 _Jisoo tertunduk lesu. Semua ini benar-benar terasa aneh.. segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, dan nampaknya waktu tidak memberinya sedetik saja untuk berfikir. Bobot pelupuk matanya bertambah, ia tau tak lama lagi ia akan segera menangis._

 _Maka ia pun mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum paksa ditengah Seungcheol yang sedang menolak perjodohan keduanya dengan membabi buta._

 _Kalimat Seungcheol terputus begitu tiba-tiba Jisoo berkata " Semuanya maaf, Saya permisi sebentar"_

 _Semua tatapan teralihkan kepadanya, menatap punggung Jisoo yang terlihat lebih bungkuk karena beban pikirannya bertambah banyak._

 _Kenapa dari sekian banyak pria didunia Jisoo dijodohkan dengan Seungcheol? Yang nyatanya adalah adik kandung Junghan, kekasihnya. Kalau begini bagaimana bisa Junghan menghancurkan rumah tangganya dengan Seungcheol nanti? Lagi pula Jisoo tidak tega melakukannya jika calonnya adalah Seungcheol._

 _Begitu Jisoo bebas dari ruangan tersebut, ia berlalri sekencang-kencangnya menuju kamar mandi._

 _Ia masuk kesalah satu bilik dan menangis dalam diam, tangan kanannya ia pakai untuk membekap mulutnya sebagai pencitraan bahwa ia benar-benar dalam keadaan sedih._

 _Suara pintu terbuka membuat tangisan Jisoo seketika terhenti._

" _Baby.. ini aku, kamu dimana?" itu suara Junghan. Jisoo membuka pintu bilik tempat ia bersembunyi._

 _Junghan langsung merengguh Jisoo kedalam bekapannya, berulang kali ia melafalkan permintaan maaf sambil mengusap punggung Jisoo penuh kasih sayang. Sementara Jisoo, ia sibuk mengumpat sambil memukuli dada bidang Junghan dengan membabi buta._

" _Kamu tau tentang ini kenapa kamu masih memacariku?! Kenapa tidak bilang?!" cerca Jisoo, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh Junghan menjauh dari tubuhnya._

 _Junghan tak perduli itu, ia masih setia memeluknya erat dan kembali meminta maaf._

" _Sejak kapan kamu itu kakak Seungcheol?! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah bilang?!"_

" _Jadi alasan kenapa kamu memaksa kita menjalani hubungan backstreet?!" kini Jisoo meninggikan suaranya._

 _Tubuh tegap Junghan menarik tubuhnya bersamaan dengan Jisoo keluar dari bilik. Ia menyudutkan Jisoo lalu mengistirahaatkan keningnya pada kening Jisoo._

" _Kamu bebas marah sekarang, aku minta maaf, aku memang tau semuanya, masalah perjodohkanmu dan Seungcheol. Tapi egoku lebih besar sayang, aku tak ingin kehilanganmu maka dari itu aku memacarimu"_

 _Jisoo diam, setelahnya ia hambur kedalam pelukan Junghan dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Junghan._

" _Sekarang aku harus apa?" tanya Jisoo._

 _Junghan mengecup kening Jisoo "Seperti yangku bilang, ikuti alur yang kedua orang tua kita buat, dan tunggu waktu mainnya"_

" _Bagaimana dengan Seungcheol?"_

" _Bukannya dia punya Doyoon?"_

 _Anggukan kecil Jisoo membuat senyuman Junghan merkah, ia memeluk pinggang Jisoo posesif, menandakan bahwa ia takut kehilangan lelaki yang kini berada didalam pelukkannya._

" _You are mine, Hong Jisoo. You're mine, remember that "_

" _Of course hyung. I'm yours, Choi Junghan"_

"Choi Junghan? Oh benar juga marganya Choi.. mengapa aku tidak sadar" gumam Jisoo setelah ia selesai me _replay_ kejadian dua bulan yang lalu didalam otaknya.

"Kau bilang apa Soo?" tanya Seungcheol yang sedang fokus pada jalanan, ia sedang menyetir mobil sportnya.

Jisoo menggeleng cepat begitu menyadari mereka masih dalam perjalan menuju _furniture store_. Ia merutuki volume gumamannya kelewat jauh dari kata 'kecil'. Setelahnya Jisoo membenarkan posisi duduknya kemudian menoleh pada Seungcheol sesaat.

Mobil itu berhenti melaju, kala lampu merah mencegatnya untuk menyebrangi perempatan. Seungcheol menoleh, membalas tatapan kosong Jisoo. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Kenapa?"

"Doyoon sudah tau?" tanya Jisoo memastikan.

Seungcheol mengigit bibir bawahnya kemudian menghempaskan punggungnya pada jok mobil, sepertinya ia baru mengalami hal buruk menyangkut hal itu atau tepatnya Doyoon. Jisoo pun ikut mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa bersalah telah menanyakan hal tersebut kepada Seungcheol.

"Sudah, bagaimana pacarmu?"

"Responnya bagaimana? Apa dia marah? Kecewa? Dia tau bahwa aku adalah calonmu? Apa dia marah kepadaku?" tanya Jisoo sejara bertubi-tubi, Seungcheol mengurut pelipisnya pelan.

Setelah ia mangacak poninya, Seungcheol menoleh "Dia menangis, aku tak tau apa isi hatinya, yang jelas dia benar-benar kecewa saat tau bahwa kau adalah calonku. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana, ialangsung mengusirku begitu aku mau menjelaskan"

Padahal yang mengalami itu Seungcheol, tapi hati Jisoo pun terasa pilu mendengarnya. Ia mengenal Doyoon cukup lama, bahkan sebelum Jisoo mengenalkan Seungcheol kepadanya. Dan bisa dibilang Jisoo adalah salah satu makcomblang keduanya, dan kini apa?

Sang makcomblang malah akan menikah dengan si dominan dalam kurun waktu satu bulan yang akan datang.

Jisoo merasa kecewa kepada dirinya sendiri karna telah mengecewakan sahabatnya. Ia berniat untuk meminta maaf, tapi ia pun masih punya perasaan untuk tidak menampakan wajahnya di hadapan Doyoon yang jelas-jelas dalam keadaan hancur karnanya.

Dialihkannya pandangan kearah jendela mobil, meratapi apa yang kini terjadi. Ia sudah coba berontak kepada kedua orang tuanya, tapi keduanya memiliki tameng yang kuat yaitu Yookyung –seseorang yang selama ini melindungi Jisoo-. Mereka hebat, tau kelemahan Jisoo terletak pada Yookyung.

Mana berani ia melawan seseorang yang selama ini melindunginya? Yang ada hanyalah bulir air mata yang jatuh apa bila ia mulai membuka perdebatan dengan Yookyung.

Begitu pula dengan Seungcheol. Ia bahkan sudah membawa Doyoon kepada kedua orang taunya dan mengenalkannya sebagai "Pacarnya". Kedua orang tuanya menyambut kedatangan Doyoon ramah, dan ibunya pun sempat berkata bahwa ia menyukai Doyoon.

Seungcheol sama berontaknya dengan Jisoo. Ia selalu membawa nama Doyoon disetiap pemberontakkan yang ia lakukan, dengan hadapan, ibunya akan luluh karena ia menyukai Doyoon. Namun siapa sangka, ibunya itu malah orang pertama yang menyuruhnya putus dengan Doyoon secepatnya karna ia takut Jisoo sakit hati.

Nyatanya, Jisoo sama sekali tidak sakit hati, bahkan ia merestui hubungan Doyoon dengannya.

Bisa dibilang keduanya sudah cukup lelah dengan perdebatan yang ada. Kini mereka hanya melakukan apa yang kedua orang tuanya mau dengan harapan, tuhan akan membantu mereka, SECEPATNYA.

"Cheol?" panggil Jisoo pelan.

"Hhm?"

"Kau masih sahabatku kan? kau tak ada perasaan apapun kepadaku kan?" tanya Jisoo spontan.

Seungcheol terdiam sesaat, itu pertanyaan yang mudah namun kenapa ia tetap memikirkan jawabannya? Tenggorokannya kering seketika, ia harus jawab apa?

"Iya, tapi sebulan lagi kau akan menjadi istriku. Kalau pertanyaan kedua, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dengan preasaanku ini"

Bibir Jisoo terkatup rapat, ia merasa kecewa kepada Seungcheol yang kini mulai luluh dengan perjodohan ini. Meninggalkan Jisoo sendiri –tidak, selama ada Junghan- sebagai kontra.

Mobil _sport_ yang mereka tumpangi sudah terparkir rapi pada _furniture store_. Jisoo yang menyadarinya langsung melepaskan _seatbelt_ kemudian turun. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Seungcheol menahannya dengan menggengam pergelangan tangan Jisoo dan kembali menariknya untuk duduk.

"Kenapa, Cheol?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Boleh aku minta peluk? Aku sedih sekarang"

Jisoo menatap Seungcheol sesaat. Oh astaga, penampilannya benar-benar jauh dari kata normal sekarang. Sesakit hati itukah Seungcheol sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari penampilannya sekrang? Asal kalian tau, Seungcheol itu terkenal sangat modis, namun tidak saat sedang patah hati.

"Astaga, Cheol.. kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Ia pun memeluk Seungcheol lalu mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut. Pada dasarnya Jisoo memang menyayangi Seungcheol, namun hanya sekedar sebagai sahabat. Dan tak pernah terpikir lebih dari itu, apa lagi menjadi suaminya.

Seungcheol membenamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Jisoo "Aku putus dengan Doyoon" gumam Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukkannya.

.

.

"Kau menunggu lama Soo?" Lelaki dihadapannya mengukir senyum tulus kepada Jisoo seraya menarik kursi dihadapan Jisoo untuk tempatnya duduk.

Jisoo mengubah ekspresinya ketika orang yang ia tunggu sudah dateng dan duduk dihadapnnya. Ia menggeleng cepat, kemudian membalas senyumannya yang sama tulusnya " Tidak, Do. Aku baru datang"

"Dengan dua gelas jus mangga yang kosong? Eyy.. aku tau kau berbohong~ " goda Doyoon setelahnya.

Jisoo menatap Doyoon dalam, senyuman tulusnya pun sama bohongnya dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. "Ya, aku berbohong, aku mengakuinya. Jadi tolong jujur juga Do"

Doyoon berkerut kening sambil menatap Jisoo bingung. Kegiatan membaca menu terhenti begitu terusik dengan ucapan Jisoo yang terdengar seperti.. menyindirnya?

"Maksudnya Soo?" Tanya Doyoon menutup menu yang berada digenggamannya.

Jisoo bertopang dagu malas, ia menatap Doyoon miris. Kenapa ia berteman dengan seseorang sebaik Doyoon sampai-sampai ia tidak tega untuk melukai perasaannya.

Hari ini, Jisoo sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Ia membuat janji dengan Doyoon untuk makan siang bersama. Dan rencana yang telah ia buat adalah untuk kembali memperbaiki hubungan Doyoon dan Seungcheol.

Ia harus meluruskan dan juga menjelaskan segala kesalah pahaman yang terjadi. Jisoo pun akan mejelaskan segela rencana yang ia rancang bersama Seungcheol setelah menikah nanti.

Lagi pula mana tega Jisoo melihat kedua sahabatnya hancur karna ulahnya sendiri.

"Jangan tersenyum, hatiku sakit melihatnya, Do" Gumam Jisoo mengaduk jus mangga di gelas ketiganya dengan sodatan yang ada.

Lelaki dengan surai hitam dihadapannya mengakhiri senyum palsu tiada akhirnya. Air wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. Jang Doyoon yang ceria yang ramah dan lembut juga memiliki hati yang begitu baik berubah menjadi-

"Soo, kalau kau bahas masalah hubunganku dengan Seungcheol, ini bukan karnamu kok.. Serius! Hubungan kita selesai juga karna aku mengaku selingkuh.. Aku bodoh ya?" berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama. Ramah, lembut, dan juga baik hati.

Jisoo berkerut kening, Doyoon selingkuh? Seungcheol sama sekali tidak memberitahunya masalah itu. Yang ada hanyalah Doyoon yang menangis, merasa sakit hati, mendorong Seungcheol menjauh, dan mengusir Seungcheol dengan lembut –ditengah dirinya yang sedang merasa hancur-.

Jadi siapa yang berbohong?

"Do, baiklah kau selingkuh, tapi tolong kembali untuk Seungcheol. Dia hancur tanpamu, penampilannya jauh berbeda dengan saat bersamamu. Aku tak tega melihatnya seperti itu.."

Doyoon meraih tangan Jisoo dan menggengamnya lembut "Soo, kau lihat siapa yang lebih baik disini? Jawabannya kau. Dalam keadaanmu yang seperti ini, yang sedang stress sendiri dengan segala masalah yang terlalu _complicated_. Kau masih bisa memikirkan Seungcheol, sedangkan aku? Tidak"

"Aku menghargaimu, Soo. Sebentar lagi kau menikah dengan Seungcheol, aku tidak mau kau merasa cemburu kalau aku terus mempertahankan hubungan ini" Doyoon kembali tersenyum, masih dengan senyum palsu namun kali ini jauh lebih ikhlas dari sebelumnya.

"Tapi kau tau sendirikan kalau aku masih ada _Junghan_ " Jisoo mengecilkan volume suaranya, melihat sekitarannya kemudian melajutkan "Mana mungkin aku cemburu padamu. Dengar, aku dan Seungcheol sudah membuat peraturan yang disepakati bersama. Selepas menikah nanti, aku dan Seungcheol akan sibuk dengan hubungan masing-masing, jadi kau masih bisa berhub-"

"Sttt! Jangan bahas masalah ini lagi Soo! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menemuiku lagi!" sentak Doyoon tiba-tiba.

Tubuh Jisoo menengang mendengar suara Doyoon yang tiba-tiba meninggi. Ia tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya, jadi jangan aneh jika Jisoo benar-benar kaget dibuatnya.

"Berjanjilah.."

Dengan gerakan tegang nan canggung Jisoo menangguk, kemudian menyeruput jus mangganya ragu.

Doyoon tesenyum, kemudian mengelus pipi Jisoo lembut " _Good Boy. You better to be ware_ "

" _Be ware? for what?_ " tanya Jisoo setelah ia mendongkak. " _Nothing_ "

.

.

Selama sebulan lebih seminggu Junghan menghilang tanpa kabar, tak ada seorang pun yang tau tempat tinggal baru Junghan setelah kejadian dinner waktu itu. Dan Jisoo benar-benar dibuat khawatir akan keberadaan Junghan.

Dinner itu adalah terakhir kalinya Jisoo bertemu dengan Junghan. Dan dengan menghilangnya Junghan tanpa jejak membuat Jisoo merasa sedikit tidak yakin dengan ucapan Junghan yang akan kembali mengambilnya.

Namun suatu malam, ketika kedua orang tua Jisoo dan Yookyung pergi. Junghan datang.

Baru saja Jisoo mau membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, Junghan sudah langsung mencium bibir ranum Jisoo dengan liar. Ia memeluk pinggang Jisoo posesif sambil mendorong tubuh mungil kekasihnya tersudutkan pada dinding.

Jisoo tak mengerti Junghan kenapa, ia hanya berusaha mendorong kedua pundak Junghan untuk sekedar bertanya ' _kenapa_ '. tapi Junghan sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk melakukan itu.

Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukkannya pada pinggang Jisoo kemudian menarik Jisoo menuju rajangnya. Junghan mendorong tubuh Jisoo tanpa melepas pangutannya. Sampai ia benar-benar berada diatas tubuh Jisoo ia melepaskan pangutannya. Menatap Jisoo dalam, sehingga yang berada dibawah tubuhnya bersemu merah salah tingkah.

"Hyung.." lirih Jisoo

Junghan menatapnya dengan mata sayu, ia mengecup sekali tengkuk Jisoo sekali kemudian kembali memandang Jisoo dengan tatapan _intenst_. "Hyung sedang stress Soo, bolehkah Hyung mengambil virginmu sekarang?"

Jisoo menelan air liurnya dengan susah payah. Sesekali menerjapkan matanya untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi semata.

Dan ini bukan mimpi.

Ia mengangguk pelan kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jenjang kekasihnya sebelum Junghan kembali mencumbu bibirnya.

Pria berambut panjang itu menyeringai sebelum kembali menyerang Jisoo. Ia melepas kaos yang ia pakai dan melemparnya asal. Tak menunggu lama lagi, Ia langsung menautkan bibirnya diatas bibir lembut Jisoo. Melumatnya lembut dibandingkan saat tadi ia menciumnya diawal.

Sementara Jisoo, ia hanya dapat menyambut semua perlakukan yang Junghan lakukan. Membalasnya walaupun ia tidak dapat menyaingi permainan yang Junghan buat.

Lambat laun ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi liar, apalagi tatkala Junghan mulai mengigiti dan menghisap bibir bawah Jisoo dengan kasar. Sampai Jisoo tak sengaja mengeluarkan desahannya, Junghan menyeringai puas ditengah ciuman tersebut.

Jisoo membuka sedikit mulutunya, dan langsung saja di serang oleh lidah Junghan. Lidah pria itu menerobos masuk kemudian memulai penjelajahannya. Satu-persatu gigi Jisoo ia absen, dan setelahnya ia langsung mengajak si pemilik gua hangat tersebut untuk berperang.

Lagi-lagi Jisoo mendesah sexy saat tiba-tiba saja Junghan menjilati langit-langit mulut Jisoo. Tubuhnya bergidik kegelian sementara tangannya ia pakai untuk menjambak rambut kekasihnya sesekali.

Ciuman itu mulai turun pada lehernya. Junghan memberinya beberapa butterfly kiss yang membuat Jisoo mengelinjang geli.

Ugh, Junghan suka sekali menggodanya.

Junghan mengentikan buttefly kissnya kemudian berganti dengan menghisap kuat lehernya, meningkalkan jejak kemerahan yang sangat kentara dengan warna kulitnya. Jisoo terlalu menikmati permainan Junghan pada lehernya sampai tidak sadar tangan junghan mulai melesak masuk kedalam kaos yang Jisoo kenakan. Meraba setiap inchi kulit mulus Jisoo.

"A-ah!" Jisoo terpekik pelan saat tangan dingin Junghan mulai memelintir nipple kirinya. Jari-jari kakinya melipat kencang menahan suatu rasa yang tidak dapat ia terjemahkan kedalam kata-kata.

Kepala Junghan melesak masuk kedalam kaos Jisoo, kedua tanganya ia taruh pada kedua sisi pinggang ramping Jisoo sambil sesekali mengelusnya. Junghan menatap sayu nipple pink Jisoo yang sudah mengeras, sungguh menggoda. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia langsung mengulum nipple kanan Jisoo, menjilatinya tiada akhir, dan ngehisapnya kuat sampai membuat tubuh Jisoo meliuk-liuk dibuatnya.

Tangan Jisoo mencengkramkuat kedua bahu Junghan sebagai pelampiasan. Jisoo tidak mengerti rasa apa yang kini ia rasakan. Yang ia mengerti hanyalah jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya mendidih, dan suatu sensasi aneh yang terus saja ia rasakan selama Junghan menyantuhnya.

"H-Hyungie –ahh-" Jisoo mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Namun sayangnya dengan itu saja tidak dapat menahan suara sensualnya. Maka ia pun menjambaki rambut Junghan.

" _Keep moaning for me bae, don't bite your lips_ " gumam Junghan disela kegiatannya mengjilati nipple jisoo dengan _addtict_.

Jisoo mengangguk pelan, ia hendak meloloskan beberapa desahannya. Tapi entah mengapa, ia malu untuk mengeluarannya.

"Soo, kau sudah siap untuk Fiting-"

Seketika keheningan datang menerpa. Junghan yang tadinya tidak ingin lepas dari nipple Jisoo pun terdiam mendengar suara yang masuk ketelinganya secara sayup-sayup.

Jisoo membuka matanya, kemudian menoleh pada sumber suara. Suara itu berasal dari seorang pria yang kini sedang berdiri tepat diambang pintu kamarnya yang tak sempat ia tutup karna Junghan sudah langsung menyerangnya.

Kepala Junghan menyembul keluar, ikut menoleh kepada seseorang yang kini sedang memebelakan matanya tak percaya. Plus-plus dengan rahangnya jatuh. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kaget.

Raut wajah Junghan berubah. Rahangnya langsung mengeras. Kulit wajahnya kemerahan pertanda ia sungguh marah karna kegiatan yang ia lakukan terganggu. Ia turun dari ranjang, memungut kaos yang ia hempaskan tadi dan berlalu cepat meninggalkan Seungcheol yang masih mematung pada posisinya.

Jisoo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Seungcheol. Diotaknya hanya ada Junghan, Junghan, Junghan, dan Junghan. "Hyung!" Buru-buru Jisoo mengejar Junghan.

Sang kekasih sudah kembali memakai kaosnya, dan sedang sibuk mengikat sepatunya. Jisoo menatap sedih, ia duduk disamping Junghan kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang junghan.

"Hyung.." panggil Jisoo manja. Suaranya begitu lembut dan membuat emosi Junghan sedikit berkurang.

Namun Junghan tetaplah kekasih yang posesif "Lepaskan aku, aku mau pergi!" ia menggengam pergelangan tangan Jisoo hendak menanggalkan pelukan kekasihnya.

"Hyung jangan marah.." mohon Jisoo saat Junghan sudah berhasil melepas pelukannya.

Junghan berdiri, begitupun dengan Jisoo. Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Junghan dan tak membiarkannya pergi dari rumahnya.

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Jisoo yang awalnya membenamakan wajahnya pada dada bidang Junghan kini mendongkak untuk menatap wajah Junghan yang sudah melembut.

"Ya, hyung tidak marah" ucapnya kembali melepaskan kedua tangan Jisoo dan kini gilirannya memeluk pinggang Jisoo posesif "Tapi hyung harus pergi"

Senyuman diwajah Jisoo lumer begitu mendengar kata ' _pergi_ '. Entah mengapa kata perg begitu sensitif baginya. Junghan memberinya kecupkan singkat sebelum melepas pelukannya, ia menangkup wajah Jisoo kemudian mengusap pipi Jisoo lembut.

"Jangan sedih _bae_ , hyung berjanji merebutmu kembali, pengang janji hyung"

.

.

Kedua orang yang berada didalam mobil sport itu hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing dan enggan untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain. Atau mungkin tepatnya keduanya sama-sama canggung dan bingung bagaimana caranya untuk mencairkan suasana.

Padahal keduanya tidak pernah seperti ini, selama 7 tahun keduanya bersahabat hanya 2 bulan saja mereka merasa canggung, dan sisanya mereka isi dengan keceriaan bersama.

Jisoo pun menjadi aneh, ia tak mungkin bungkam jika bersama Seungcheol. Padahal biasanya ia langsung membuka pembicaraan dengan hal-hal yang sebenarnya sepele, atau terkadang ia bercerita tentang _crush_ atau kekasihnya yang sungguh sulit ia dapatkan.

Dan Seungcheol pun biasanya berceloteh kecil mengenai tingkah Doyoon yang menggemaskan, bahkan celotehannya bisa sampai kelewatan batas karna ia tidak dapat menahan rasa gemasnya kepada Doyoon. Ia pun tidak pernah bosan berkata ia benar-benar merasa beruntung mendapatkan kekasih seperti Doyoon.

Setelah kejadian Seungcheol memergoki Jisoo yang sedang ber _lovey-dovey_ ria bersama kekasinya –tidak, mungkin kini Seungcheol lebih pantas menyebutnya sang 'Kakak'-, atmosfir canggung mulai menyelimuti keduanya.

Sebenarnya semenjak keduanya pergi _bersama_ untuk menyiapkan _pernikahan keduanya_ pun sudah terasa canggung. Namun kali ini canggung itu berkali lipat.

"Jadi Junghan hyung pacarmu, kenapa tidak pernah bilang?" cicit Seungcheol, takut-takut sahabatnya merasa sensi dengan pertanyaannya.

Jisoo menoleh pelan "Apa?"

Seungcheol berdeham gugup, kemudian ia mengulang pertanyaannya "Jadi Junghan hyung pacarmu, kenapa tidak pernah bilang?"

"Memangnya masalah?" Tanya Jisoo sewot, Seungcheol meringis kecil. Pertanyaan itu memang mebuat Jisoo sensitif, terlebih setelah kejadian itu.

' _Itu masalah besar Soo_ ' batin Seungcheol.

Tangan Seungcheol menggengam stir kuat, ia mengontrol diri untuk menghadapi Jisoo yang sedang berada pada masa sensitifnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya, Soo.."

" ..Junghan hyung bilang hubungan kita _Backstreet_ , jangan samapi ada yang tau kecuali Doyoon" Ia menghela panjang "Tapi sekarang kau tau"

Tak ada yang Seungcheol lakukan selain mengangguk untuk membalas, keadaan canggung disini tidak mendukungnya untuk bertanya lebih. Tapi Seungcheol tidak tahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Jisoo. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk berkata, namun ia ragu.

Ia melirik lelaki disampingnya terus menerus. Jisoo hanya memandang jendela sampi tak sadar dengan apa yang Seungcheol lakukan.

Sampai akhirnya menemukan kata-kata simple dan tidak terlalu menjerumus untuk di ucapkan, ia berkata "Hati-hati ya Soo.. Junghan hyung kadang aneh"

.

 **SKIP**

.

Sampai hari itu tiba. Hari dimana seorang Hong Jisoo akan berganti marga menjadi Choi Jisoo karna seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak ayal adalah sahabatnya sendiri –Choi Seungcheol akan meminangnya.

Ya, pernikahan ini sudah tidak dapat dicegah. Dan mau tak mau keduanya harus melaksanakannya dengan berat hati.

Kini Jisoo sudah berdiri didepan sebuah altar bersama Seungcheol disampingnya. Ia menggengam tanganya begitu erat sampai-sampai Jisoo meringis kesakitan.

"Pstt! Kau kenapa?!" bisik Jisoo sambil mengulas senyum yang dipaksakan.

Seungcheol mendelik "Gugup, memangnya kau tidak?" Jisoo mennggeleng cepat setelahnya.

.

.

"Choi Seungcheol, do you take Hong Jisoo as your husband and willing to spare the rest of your life with him?"

"I do." Jawab Seungcheol tegas, Jisoo membelakan matanya tak percaya karna tadi Seungcheol benar-benar gugup.

"Hong Jisoo, do you take Choi Seungcheol as your husband and willing to spare the rest of your life with him?"

"I-I.. do.."

"You may kiss the groom."

Deg!

Jantung Jisoo berdegup kencang begitu ia mendengar kalimat tersebut, genggaman tangan Seungcheol melonggar dan lepas. Mata Jisoo bergerak liar kesana kemari, ia bingung harus apa. Tadi apa yang dibilang oleh pastur? Berciuman?

Memang sih Seungcheol dekat dan bersahabat dengannya, namun ia tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk berciuman bersama sahabatnya sendiri. Jadi jangan aneh apa bila jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Seungcheol berbalik menghadap Jisoo, kemudian menarik pinggang Jisoo sehingga tidak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya.

Jisoo melirik sekilas kearah _audience_ dan menemukan Yookyung yang sudah siap dengan kamera diponselnya untuk mengabadikan ciuman pertama mereka.

' _keparat_ ' umpat Jisoo sebelum ia kembali memandang Seungcheol.

Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, Jisoo dapat merasakan nafas hangat Seungcheol menerpa permukaan wajahnya. Dan wajahnya pun memanas.

" _Sorry_ , Soo" bisik Seungcheol sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Jisoo.

Seluruh _audience_ bertepuk tangan menyaksikan keduanya. Tak sedikit dari mereka mengabadikan kejadian tersebut.

Sementara Jisoo terus kemat kamit dalam hatinya berkata ' _Ini tidak benar! Semuanya tidak benar!_ '

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu saja. Malam sudah menjemput, dan sudah waktunya untuk pengantin baru untuk pulang.

Jisoo sudah selesai mandi dan sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya yang pastinya dipenuhi oleh pesan ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya dengan Seungcheol.

Ini menyebalkan, namun juga menyenangkan karna pada akhirnya ia dapat berkomunikasi kembali dengan teman-teman lamanya yang sudah _lost contact_.

Jemarinya dengan lihai mebalas ucapan-ucapan dari teman-temannya, sampai ia menemukan pesan _line_ yang dikirim oleh adik kelasnya sewaktu SMA.

 **Im Changkyun**

 _Hyung selamat ya atas pernikahaanmu, maaf tidak bisa lama-lama tadi, aku ada pelu mendadak jadi tidak sempat menyapamu. Semoga cepat-cepat dapat momongan ya  
_ _8.47 P.M_

Jisoo meringis pelan melihat kalimat terkahir yang Changkyun tulis. Ia bergidik mengeri, bahkan bulu kuduknya berdiri membayangkan memiliki keturunan bersama Seungcheol.

Bukan Jisoo menganggap Seungcheol itu bukan pria baik. Ugh Seungcheol itu benar-benar baik kepadanya apa lagi kepada kekasihnya. Namun Seungcheol itu sejak awal adalah sahabatnya, dan tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk menikah dengan Seungcheol. Terlebih lagi karna Jisoo tidak memiliki perasaan apapun kepada Seungcheol.

Suara notifikasi ponselnya mengintrupsi lamunannya. Ia kembali menatap ponselnya dan ternyata itu pesan lain yang dikirim oleh Changkyun.

 **Im Changkyun**

 _(send pict)  
8.50 P.M_

 **Im Changkyun**

 _Aku dapat dari Jinhwan hyung, kalian benar-benar mesra saat berciuman.  
8.50 P.M_

Mata Jisoo membulat melihat gambar yang Changkyun kirim. Itu adalah foto saat Jisoo dan Seungcheol berciuman didepan banyak _audience_. Ditambah lagi lagi kalimat yang Changkyun ucapkan benar-benar menganggunnya.

Namun jika dilihat-lihat, keduanya memang terlihat mesra didalam foto. Bahkan kesan pertama Jisoo saat melihat foto tersebut adalah ..keduanya terlihat begitu Hot(?)

"KYAA! APA YANG KAU PIKRIKAN JISOO!" jerit Jisoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Ada apa Soo?" tanya Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba datang.

Ia sudah selesai mandi, kini ia berjalan mendekat sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang tadi tersampir dipundaknya. Seungcheol duduk disamping Jisoo dan ikut membaca semua ucapan selamat yang Jisoo dapat dari teman-temannya.

Dan pesan terkahir dikirim oleh Bobby, melalui pesan Line.

 **Bobby**

 _Hi, Shua! Kau menikah?! Oh astaga.. maafkan sahabat lamamu ini yang tidak tahu akan hal itu. Ngomong-ngomong ini malam pertamamu ya? Semoga lancar Soo! Teriaki nama suamimu dengan kencang! Jangan lupa buat desahan sexy untuknya, ingat Soo, ini malam pertamamu! Beri yang terbaik untuknya.  
8.56 P.M_

Demi dewa neptunus, Jisoo kaget setengah mati!

Ia tak tau bagaimana ekspresi Seungcheol karna ia sama sekali tidak berani menoleh kepadanya.

Dengan gerakan kaku Jisoo menurunkan ponselnya lalu bersandar pada sofa. Ia menbuang nafas dan bersiul kecil.

"Oh, ini malam pertama kita Soo?" tanya Seungcheol yang nampaknya tidak sadar.

Jisoo memejamkan matanya erat menahan malu kemudain mengangguk "I-ia, ini malam pertama ki-kita" sahut Jisoo dengan gugup.

Sementara Seungcheol yang baru sadar langsung menyeringai dan mencondongkan tubuhnya kepada Jisoo "Soo.. Ini malam pertama kita ya?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Jisoo merinding seketika.

"I-iya"

"Kalau begitu bolehkan?" tanya Seungcheol menaik turunkan alisnya. Salah satu tangannya menarik lengan kaos yang Jisoo kenakan sampai pundak putih mulus Jisoo terekspos.

"KYA! CHEOL MENJAUH!"

.

.

TBC

.

.

Yyenass note:

Aku gak ngerti aku nulis apaaan Dx ahhhhh, kepanjangan ya? Ngebosenin ya?

Maaf kalo emang gak puas, soalnya aku udh jadwalin buat post hari ini, tapi tanpa diduga aku gak sengaja liat foto Jeongcheol di tl, dan mood aku langsung hancur, entah kenapa sakit hati sendiri.. jadi gini deh hasilnya, maaf ya..

Hayoloh Junghannya kenapa, ayoloh? Ada yang notice kalo Junghan itu sumber konfilk gak?

Oh ya ngomong-ngmong siapa yang mau ikut gc cheolsoo? Kalo mau, cantumin id line kalian nanti aku invite.

And the last, kalian mau ngungkapin kesan dan perasaan kalian gak? Soalnya aku pengen tau barang kali kalian kepengen kelanjutannya kayak gimana, atau kalian ada ide supaya ffnya jadi gimana/? . Aku open kok orangnya.

Btw, spoiler buat next chap: ada adegan smutnya/?, Junghan = posesif.

Udah ahh gitu aja wkwkwk. Makasih udah mau baca! Mind to review?

 **© Yyenas, 24 Juli 2016**


	3. Something Strange

**Arranged Marriage**

 **Ch3: Something Strange.**

 **Pairing:** Cheolsoo – Jihan – Docheol

 **Main Cast:** Doyoon – Seungcheol – Jisoo – Junghan

 **Minor:** Svt Member, Monsta X member, Ikon Member, Dongjin, MingMing, Yookyung, other

 **Warn:** Boyxboy, Bottom!Jisoo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

 **Credit:** Yyenass.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

.

 **Someone POV**

Kelas terakhir baru saja ditutup beberapa menit yang lalu, semua murid keluar dari kelas setelah meminta _copy_ -an _power point_ yang di buat oleh dosen yang tadi mengajar.

Begitupun denganku, setelah dosen mengembalikan _flashdisk_ yang ku sodorkan, aku langsung berjalan lemas menuju taman terdekat.

Mungkin saja tempat itu dapat membuat semua asap yang mengepul di otakku ini surut. Asap tersebut menghalangi otakku untuk berpikir jernih.

Menyebalkan.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan kepulan asap itu juga. Karna ini salahku malah memikirkan Seungcheol dan Jisoo semalaman. Dan aku memikirka mereka sampai detik ini.

Tidak hanya kedua orang itu saja, aku pun merasa prihatin kepada Junghan yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Sedangkan Doyoon? Aku sama sekali tidak perduli, huh.. untuk apa aku mengkhawatirkan seorang penghianat sepertinya?

Mari kembali kepermasalahan utama.

Betapa _complicated_ sekali masalah yang mendatangi keduanya. Semenjak keduanya di jodohkan, hubungan Jisoo dan Jeonghan sedikit merenggang. Walaupun begitu mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku merasa kasian kepada Seungcheol yang harus terus menonton hubungan kasih keduanya setelah ia dan Jisoo menikah. Tapi, Junghan juga tersakiti terlebih dia itu-

"Sudah puas melamunnya?" tanya Hoya hyung sambil menepuk pundakku sebelum ia duduk pada sisa bangku kosong tepat disampingku.

"Sebenarnya kau memikirkaan apa sih? Tadi dikelas juga kau melamun" kali ini giliran Minhyuk hyung yang bertanya.

Senyum kecut terukir diwajahku, dan pastinya bukanlah sebuah tanggapan yang diinginkan oleh Minhyuk hyung. Namun setelahnya aku menjawab "Hmm.. masalah Seungcheol dan Jisoo"

"Oh, ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Tidakkah aneh? Mereka dijodohkan padahal mengetahui hubungan backstreet Jisoo dan Junghan. Begini, kalau alasan Jisoo dan Seungcheol dijodohkan karena masalah financial, kenapa tidak sekalian saja menikahkan Jisoo dan Junghan? Aneh bukan? Lagi pula mereka berdua kan _rich man_ "

Hoya hyung dan Minhyuk hyung mengangguk kompak "Jadi kau pikir..."

" –Ada alasan lain?"

Aku mengangguk mantap, karna aku yakin ada sesuatu dibalik perjodohan ini. Kenapa harus repot-repot menjodohkan Seungcheol dan Jisoo selama Junghan masih menjadi kekasihnya?

Kalau semua ini normal, aku yakin akan menjodohkan Jisoo dan Junghan terlebih Junghan itukan mengidap-

Getaran ponsel disaku celanaku mengintrupsi lamunan dalamku.

Sebuah pesan masuk yang dikirim oleh .. _Junghan_

 **Junghan**

 _Apa Seungcheol dan Jisoo sudah menikah?_

Deg!

Sekarang aku harus jawab apa?

Minhyuk hyung ikut melirik pesan yang dikirim oleh sahabatnya. Sesaat ia melirik wajahku yang memucat, ia mengambil alih ponselku kemudian membalasa pesan tersebut.

Setelah pesan tersebut terkirim, ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ketanganku. Ia berkata sebelum pergi "Aku tau kau melindunginya, tapi jangan sekali-kali membohonginya" ia menepuk pundakku beberapa kali.

Aku menunduk, melihat hasil ketikan Minhyuk hyung

 _Sudah, kemarin._

 **Someone POV end**

.

.

Hal pertama yang Jisoo lalukan setelah bangun tidur adalah menyingkapkan tangan Seungcheol yang melingkar tepat pada pinggangnya. Ia merenggangkan sebagian ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah melewati 3 ronde panas diatas sofa.

3 ronde suit. Kertas, Gunting, Batu.

Ini mengenai siapa yang semalam akan tidur dikamar, setelah melakukan 3 ronde kertas gunting batu, Jisoo kalah telak. Sehingga ia harus tidur disofa.

Namun siapa sangka Seungcheol malah ketiduran bersamanya disofa setelah semalaman ia menonton beberapa film _live action_ produksi Marvel. Tau begitu ia tidur dikamar saja semalam.

Ia menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan kemudian meraih ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk atau tidak.

Ada, dan itu itu dari Yookyung.

 **Yookyung**

 _To do list:_

 _Memasak_

 _Buat kopi pagi untuk Seungcheol_

 _Membereskan kamar_

 _Menyapu_

 _Mengepel_

 _Jangan bangunkan Seungcheol sampai semua pekerjaan selesai_

 _Good luck my beloved bro!_

Jisoo memutar matanya malas, ia bangkit lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Seperti rutinitas biasanya, ia mengambil _popsicle_ dan kembali duduk disofa, menyalakan TV kemudan menonton acara pagi favoritenya.

Persetanan dengan pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Yookyung, toh kemarin saja terasa seperti sepasang sahabat yang memutuskan tinggal bersama untuk kepentingan kuliah, tidak lebih.

Tubuh Seungcheol menggeliat, merasa terusik karna space tempat ia tidur menyempit karena Jisoo menyudutkannya. Jisoo menoleh sebentar, memastikan Seungcheol kembali tertidur sebelum kembali menonton acara tv.

Dan ditengah asiknya ia menonton tv, seseorang menelfonya. Ia mengendus sebal, _me time_ nya –yang ditemani oleh Seungcheol yang sedang tertidur-

Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Soo, ini aku Doyoon, aku hanya ingin meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan Seungcheol hari ini, bolehkah?"_

"Tentu saja boleh!" sahut Jisoo gembira, "Tapi kenapa harus minta izin kepadaku?"

Yang disebrang sana mendesah panjang, _"Soo, kalau kau pikir aku akan berbalikan dengan Seungcheol, kau salah besar. Tentu saja aku meminta izin kepadamu karna kau istrinya."_

Jisoo memutar matanya malas saat Doyoon membawa embel-embel 'istri'pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia mengigit _popsicle_ nya selagi melmbalas " Dengar Do, kalau kau mau bertemu dengan Seungcheol, kau tak perlu meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepadaku ok? Langsung saja membuat janji dengannya"

" _Baiklah, tolong sampaikan kepadanya aku menunggunya jam 2 di café Alaska,_ bye _Soo"_

Beep,

Sambungan terputus secara sepihak, Jisoo menaruh ponselnya pada meja dihadapannya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menujukan pukul 8 pagi. Dan pandangannya terlaih kepada seorang pria yang masih terlelap nyenyak dibelakangnya. Perlahan tangannya menepuk tangan Seungcheol guna membangunkannya.

Pria itu hanya menggeliat kecil, menggaruk rambutnya sesaat kemudian mencari posisi nyaman yang berbeda dari posisi awalnya. Jisoo melengkuh malas, ia baru ingat kalau Seungcheol itu _Deep Sleeper_. Dan untuk membangunkan seorang Choi Seungcheol itu butuh perjuangan yang luar biasa.

Ia mengguncang tubuh Seungcheol cukup kencang "Cheol bangun! Ini sudah jauh dari kata pagi!" ucap Jisoo lebih keras.

Respon Seungcheol hanya memanganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali terlelap. Jisoo mendengus malas, ia bukanlah tipikal orang yang akan mudah memutar otaknya untuk mencari akal. Dan yang Jisoo lakukan hanya lah itu-itu saja, berteriak dan mengguncang tubuh Seungcheol.

Sampai ia benar-benar lelah untuk membangunkan Seungcheol, tak ada pilihan lain untuk membangunkannya selain ini. Jisoo tak perlu mengambil ancang-ancang terlebih dahulu, langsung saja ia mencubit pinggang Seungcheol dengan cubitan semutnya.

"AAAAKK!" pekik Seungcheol yang langsung mendorong tubuh Jisoo begitu efek cubitannya menjalar keseluruh permukaan kulitnya.

Tubuh Jisoo terjungkal jatuh, ia sibuk mengaduh sambil mengusapi pinggangnya yang terasa perih. Namun ada yang lebih perih dari itu, apa lagi saat Jisoo memandang _popsicle_ kiwinya yang baru saja ia makan sebanyak dua gigit. _Popsicle_ nya itu terjatuh tepat dilantai yang berdebu, dan ia tak mungkin memungutnya.

Mata Jisoo berubah berapi-api, ia kembali duduk disofa dan mencekik Seungcheol secara spontan. Beruntung, Seungcheol langsung bangun begitu nafasnya terputus.

"SIALAN KAU CHOI PABO SEUNGCHEOL! ITU _POPSICLE_ TERAKHIRKU! AKU BELUM MEMBELI STOK UNTUK MINGGU DEPAN! SIALAN!"

Seungcheol membulatkan matanya begitu cekikan Jisoo bertamabah erat, ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Jisoo yang masih setia mencekiknya dengan cukup kencang.

"Soo –uhuk ma –uhuk maaf! Lepaskan!" rontanya, dan langsung dituruti oleh Jisoo. Namun tidak hanya sekedar melepaskan cekikannya. Jisoo menyertakan dorongan marah sehingga Seungcheol ambruk diatas sofa.

"Nanti siang kau bertemu dengan Doyoon jam 2 di café Alasaka" kata Jisoo judes.

Kini Seungcheol sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Begitu nafasnya kembali normal ia langsung menyentuh pundak Jisoo dan berkata "Soo, aku lapar. Bisa kau masakan sesuatu untukku?"

Choi –pabo- Seungcheol memang, dia tidak lihat keadaan apa? Disaat Jisoo sedang marah karna kehilangan _popsicle_ favoritenya, Seungcheol malah memintanya untuk memasak. Tak sadar apa Jisoo sedang marah kepadanya?

Jisoo menggeleng mantap, ia pergi dari sofa tanpa sepatah kata pun hendak menghindari Seungcheol. Tapi, Seungcheol malah mengikutinya kemana pun ia pergi.

Bahkan saat Jisoo masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ia setiap mengikuti Jisoo. Kalau saja Jisoo tidak mengamuk melarangnya, mungkin ia sudah menyaksikan _live action_ acara mandi Jisoo. Ini Seungcheol yang sedang membujuknya untuk tidak marah atau modus sih?

Dan Jisoo pikir, selepas ia mandi, Seungcheol akan pergi dan mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Taunya, ia malah terus memunggunya didepan pintu dan tetap membujuknya.

"Ayolah Soo.. Kau kan biasanya juga memakan bekal untukku" Seungcheol berkata begitu ia membuka pintu. Jisoo memutar matanya malas dan berlalu meninggalkan Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding samping pintu kamat mandi.

Tapi Seungcheol tetap membuntutinya "Soo.. Aku lapar.. Kemarin aku tidak makan apa pun.. Ayo masak.."

"Apa sih Cheol? Kau kan sebentar lagi bertemu dengan Doyoon, kau bisa makan saat nanti di café" Jisoo mendorong tubuh Seungcheol yang tiba-tiba menempel dengannya saat ia sedang membersihkan popsiclenya yang terjatuh.

"Tapi aku mau masakanmu, Soo.."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Karna kau istriku" Jisoo memutar bola matanya malas kemudian membuang tissue basah yang berada ditangannya.

Ia mau menghindari Seungcheol lagi, namun pria itu lebih gesit mencengkram kedua pundaknya dengan erat.

"Aku minta maaf Soo, telah menghancurkan _Me time_ pagi mu, aku janji akan membelikan stok _popsicle_ baru dengan uangku, tapi tolong jangan marah lagi ya? Aku lapar Soo, lapar setengah mati!"

Jisoo berkedip polos. Disaat ia sedang marah, biasanya sangat sulit untuk mencerna ucapan orang lain.

Namun ketika kata _'dengan uangku'_ tersimpan pada memori otaknya, senyum cantiknya mengembang lebar.

"Aku ingin 20 buah setiap minggu" Seungcheol mengangguk.

"Aku juga mau rasa lemon dan semangka" Seungcheol kembali mengangguk.

"Dan berjanjilah jangan sampai membuatku mebjatuhkan popsicle tiap aku memakannya"

"Aku ..berjanji" balas Seungcheol menganggukan kembali kepalanya.

Air wajah Jisoo berubah drastis bercahaya, ia pun melepaskan kedua tangan Seungcheol dari pundaknya.

"Mandi sana, Doyoon menunggumu jam 2, ingat itu! Jangan telat"

.

.

.

Setiap 20 menit sekali Jisoo melirik jam. Dan setiap 10 menit sekali ia memperhatikan Seungcheol.

Terisa waktu satu setengah jam lagi selebum waktu janjian Doyoon dan Seungcheol berlangsung, namun Jisoo malah merasa resah.

Seungcheol pun menyadari keresahan Jisoo begitu, keduanya tanpa sengaja membuat kontak mata saat Seungcheol sedang mencari kaos kaki dilemari bajunya.

Secepat kilat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada majalah yang berada dipangkuannya. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya dan membalik majalah dengan santai seperti tidak ada hal aneh yang baru saja ia lakukan. Mencurigakan.

Pria itu menutup lemari bajunya begitu menemukan kaos kaki yang ia cari, kemudian bergerak cepat menuju ranjang dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Jisoo.

"Kenapa?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa apanya?" Jisoo membalik majalahnya.

Seungcheol menghempaskan tubuhnya pada headboard kemudian memandang punggung Jisoo. "Kau telihat resah"

"Oh itu. Aku hanya takut nanti kau menyakiti Doyoon dan membuatnya menangis" jawabnya enteng, kembali membalik halaman majalahnya.

"Kenapa malah mengkhawatirkan Doyoon?"

Jisoo mendelik malas "Salahkah?"

"Tapi aku kan suamimu, Soo.."

"Ya terus apa salahnya mengkhawatirkan sahabat sendiri?" Jisoo bingung.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo tak biasa, mengapa sikap Jisoo aneh begini?

Mata Seungcheol menatap dalam mata Jisoo, tak ada yang aneh disana. Baiklah Jisoo berkata jujur, maka ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar. Tapi begitu ia kembali menatap Jisoo untuk membalas, matanya terhenti tepat ditelinga Jisoo. "Eh?! Tapi kok telingamu memerah Soo? Kau berbohong ya?"

Sontak saja Jisoo menutup kedua telinganya. Matanya membulat begitu merasakan kedua benda bertulang lunak itu terasa dingin.

"T-tidak kok" gugupnya.

"Ah.. Bilang saja kau cemburu aku akan bertemu dengan Doyoon" goda Seungcheol memainkan jari telunjuknya dihadapan wajah Jisoo.

Jisoo berpaling dan menggeleng "La-lagian untuk apa sih aku cemburu?!"

"Untuk mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau menyimpan perasaan kepadaku?" Tebak Seungcheol kembali menggoda Jisoo.

Kedua pipi Jisoo mulai berubah warna, darah didalam tubuhnya mulai mengalir cepat dan berkumpul disekitar pipinya.

"Perasaan apa sih? Cheol, aku ini yang menconblangkanmu, masa iya aku punya perasaan kepadamu" ucap Jisoo final dan mambuat wajah menggoda Seungcheol langsung menghilang dalam hitungan kepersekian detik. "Sudah ahh aku mau cuci piring."

Yang lebih muda pun langsung melesat pergi menuju dapur dan membereskan peralatan makan bekas mereka berdua.

Sementara Seungcheol terjebak dalam pikirannya sendiri, ia memasang air wajah aneh sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan arah pikiran Jisoo yang terlalu rumit.

Ia jadi penasaran sendiri, apa yang membuat kakaknya bisa memacari orang dengan pikiran rumit seperti Jisoo. Eh, tidak aneh juga sih, kakaknya kan orangnya memang rumit juga.

Dilirknya jam dinding. Kini jam sudah menujukan pukul 12.55, sebaiknya ia bersiap untuk pergi agar tidak telat datang ketempat tujuan. Ia memakai kaos kakinya, setelahnya ia melesat pergi mengambil dompet dan kunci mobil sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Suara air keran yang terbuka begitu mengalihakn perhatian Seungcheol. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur begitu raganya sudah keluar dari kamar.

Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin menatap dapur sesaat, namun pemandangan indah disana menghentikan pergerakannya.

Seketika tenggorokannya mengering. Matanya terkunci tepat pada tubuh seseorang yang sedang sibuk menyabuni beberapa peralatan makan.

Seungcheol meneguk air liurnya dengan kesulitan. Seketika ia merasa menjadi orang terbodoh didunia. Mengapa setelah ia berteman dekat dengan Jisoo selama 8 tahun ia baru menyadari bahwa Jisoo memilik tubuh yang benar-benar sexy?

Apa lagi buttnya yang sintal itu sedikit terbentuk karena ia sedang berada dalam posisi sedikit membungkuk.

Pantas saja Junghan mau bersama Jisoo walau pikirannya rumit. Badannya itu loh yang membuat orang lain salah fokus.

Tubuhnya telihat jauh lebih bagus dari Doyoon. Kalau Seungcheol boleh jujur.

Ia jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa tubuh lelaki itu. Apakah lebih enak dari Doyoon atau malah Doyoon memang pemuas hasrat _sex_ nya no.1?

 _'Astaga Cheol! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!'_

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Kenapa pikiran kotornya tiba-tiba datang?

Ia sesegera mungkin meluruskan tujuan utamanya untuk segera pergi melesat menuju café Alaska.

Tangannya meraih sepatunya. Baru saja ia mau memakai sepatunya seseorang mengganggunya.

"Mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Jisoo yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Seungcheol. Dia sudah selesai dengan urusan dapurnya.

Seungcheol mengerutkan keningnya "mau pergi ke café Alaska kan?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau tega meninggalkanku sendirian disini?!" Tanya Jisoo tiba-tiba. Ia mengguncang tangan Seungcheol sebal.

Kerutan dikening Seungcheol bertambah, sebenarnya Jisoo kenapa sih?

"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian disini ya? Aku takut hantu..."

Kerutan itu kembali bertambah, Jisoo yang memang berubah atau Seungcheolnya yang terlalu berlebihan menanggapin sih sebenarnya? Tadi dia salah tingkah, tadi juga dia marah, dan sekarang dia manja(?).

"Soo.. Aku kan mau bertemu dengan Doyoon, kau lupa?"

Segala tingkah manja dan kekanakan yang tadi melekat langsung menghilang. Tatapannya pun kembali menjadi normal "Oh ya kau benar, ya sudah sana pergi!" Usir Jisoo memeberi istyarat mengusir dengan tangannya.

Loh kok langsung berubah?

"Soo ini mamang benar atau apa, kok kau jadi aneh sekali ya?"

Kini giliran Jisoo yang bertanya "aneh apanya?"

"Semuanya, sikapmu, lelakualnmu dan _everything, just everything_ "

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Tidak mengerti apanya? Kau tadi marah, tadi salah tingkah, tadi malah manja dalam waktu yang singkat, kau kenapa bisa jadi eneh begini sih?"

Jisoo melipat kedua tangannya di dada "salahkah aku aneh didalam situasi aneh ini?" Jawab Jisoo enteng menanggapi pertanyaan berderet dari Seungcheol.

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang tidak mengerti sendiri.

"Lupakan. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa _packing_ untuk kita besok pergi _honeymoon_ "

.

.

.

Dan malamnya, Seungcheol pulang sangat larut. Bagitu ia membuka pintu utama apartemen lampu-lampu sekitar sana sudah padam.

Ia melangkah perlahan dan mendapati beberapa buah koper yang sudah tersusun rapi disamping lemari sepatu.

Senyuman simpul tergambar diwajahnya. Seperti biasa, Jisoo adalah seseorang yang gesit dan teliti. Jadi besok mereka tidak perlu kesibukan mempersiapkan barang bawaan untuk pergi.

Suara bising mengintrupsi lamunannya, dengan cepat ia melepaskan sepatunya lalu bergerak menuju arah suara yang bersumber dari tv di ruang tengah.

Dan disana Jisoo masih terjaga sambil memakan es krim Häagen-Däzs rasa strawberry ditangannya.

Seketika ia mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting. Suatu hal yang perlu dibicarakan berdua bersama Jisoo.

"Belum tidur, Soo?" Tanya Seungcheol sebagai basa-basi.

Jisoo menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya bertumpukan sofa.

"Aku selalu insomnia kalau mau pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh." jelas Jisoo kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tv.

Seungcheol mengangguk mengerti. Ia berputar lalu duduk disamping Jisoo selepas ia menaruh jaket dan kunci mobil ditempatnya.

"Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan Soo." kata Seungcheol selagi menyerongkan posisi duduknya sedikit lebih condong kepada Jisoo.

Yang diajak bicara mendelik pelan "Apa?"

"Ini masalah besok, kita gak jadi ke Jerman ya? Aku mendadak dapat _job_ disalah satu _Pub_ di Jepang."

Jisoo berkerut kening. Dari air wajahnya saja sudah menandakan penolakan yang teramat sangat. "Apa?! Kok begitu? Kita sdah membicarakan ini matang-matang kan?!"

"Ya ya aku tau, tapi _job_ ini sungguh mendadak Soo"

Mendengus, Jisoo menatuh es krimnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didada. "Kenapa kau menerima job itu selama _honeymoon_ kita?!"

Deg!

Mendadak Seungcheol diam seribu bahasa. Ia harus memberi alasan apa lagi kepada Jisoo? Dengan ucapan Jisoo yang tadi saja Seungcheol sudah kalah telak.

Akhirnya ia mengendus "Baik, ini sebenernya keinginan Doyoon, tapi aku pun memang ada _job_ disana jadi tolong hargai hadiah dari Doyoon ini"

Seungcheol menyodorkan dua buah tiket dengan tujuan Jepang kepada Jisoo. Sementara Jisoo menatap dua tiket tersebut dengan sebal.

Namun mau bagaimana lagi, setiap nama Doyoon terucapa Jisoo hanya dapat menurut. Apa lagi mengingat dirinyalah yang terlah membuat hubungan Doyoon dan Seungcheol hancur.

Lelaki bermata kucing itu menyibakan selimut yang berada dipangkuannya kemudian berajak pergi meninggalkan Seungcheol sendirian disofa yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

Brukk.

Click.

Pintu kamar terkunci, dan malam ini Seungcheol tidur disofa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Readers be like_ **"KOK GAK ADA ADEGAN SMUTNYA?!"**

Hayoloh yang kena trollnya Yena ._. salahin engkong uncuk sana yang sempet nunda debutnya BlackPink /loh kok malah nyambung kesana/

Aaaaaaa maafin bange aku telah update yang seharusnya update tiap Minggu malam malah update pas Kamis malam. Maafin keterlambatanku ya guys kemarin aku mendadak dapet setumpuk tugas buat proposal plus pr sekolah juga /malah curhat/ jadi aja aku mentingin yang jadi prioritas /malah dilajut/

Thanks to: _nanaelfindo, Jinheejae, ziaprlfauzi, lovejoshua17, yfriend, BumBumJin, Gstiff, Aanbidden9498, wukim9091, KingJongin, barbieLuKai, youngchanl, Bamie Joo, vchim, Vioolyt, Gigi onta, sheerin, restiana, Iceu Doger, rena anaknya babeh, ketiiiliem, fuyusky, haechanoona._ Yang udah niat review, i love you all maaf udah ngecewain kalian di chap ini. Harusnya kan ada smut scenenya tapi malah enggak. Mana telat update lagi.

Oh ya ada yang mau join gc Cheolsoo gak di line? Kalo mau kasih nama id kalian ya :)

 _And the last ...who want Arranged Marriage chp3 2.O? *whispering*_ _ **the smut scene..**_

Kalo banyak yang minat bakalan aku post secepatnya wkwk.

Mind RnR? Thanks for reading, Yena pamit. Annyeong!


	4. Chapter 3 2O

**Arranged Marriage**

 **Ch3 2.O: The Real Honeymoon.**

 **Pairing:** Cheolsoo – Jihan – Docheol

 **Main Cast:** Doyoon – Seungcheol – Jisoo – Junghan

 **Minor:** Svt Member, Monsta X member, Ikon Member, Dongjin, MingMing, Yookyung, other

 **Warn:** Boyxboy, Bottom!Jisoo, Yaoi, Mpreg, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR

 **Credit:** Yyenass.

.

Happy Reading Guys!

.

 **Warn: Chap ini mengandung konten dewasa,** _ **so get out from this place babies**_ **;) kalau pun mau tetetp baca, itu tanggung wajabmu ya.**

.

Ada penyesalan tersendiri pada diri Seungcheol yang telah mengganti tempat tujuan honeymoonnya. Semenjak detik itu, Jisoo mulai sedikit menghindarinya. Selain itu, ia pun enggan untuk berbicara sepatah kata pun kepadanya.

Bahkan sampai keduanya mulai memasuki kamar hotel mereka, Jisoo sama sekali tidak mau menatapnya, dan itu membuat Seungcheol merasa resah sendiri.

Rasa bersalahnya bertambah begitu Jisoo mengambil satu bantal dan selimut lalu menatanya diatas sofa kamar hotel mereka.

"Soo, kau bisa pakai tempat tidur. Aku yang akan tidur di sofa." Jisoo menanggapi hanya dengan sebuah anggukan singkat.

Dan dari detik itu, keheningan pun mulai mengisi atmosfir di kamar tersebut. Seungcheol bisa apa sekarang?

Ia tak henti-hentinya melirik Jisoo yang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel di ranjang. Air wajah Jisoo masih sama seperti sebelumnya, murung. Ia sudah murung lebih dari 15 jam. Apa ia tidak pegal memasang wajah yang sama selama itu?

Sampai malam pun tiba, Seungcheol menyuruh Jisoo untuk berganti pakaian karna keduanya akan pergi menuju lantai dasar hotel mewah ini. Dimana pub berada.

Jadwal perform Seungcheol akan dimulai 30 menit lagi, maka keduanya pun dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kamar dan menuju lantai dasar.

Setibanya disana, teman dekat sekaligus mantan adik kelas Seungcheol menyambutnya. Tak aneh sih, karna ini adalah pesta ulang tahunnya. Mingyu memasang senyum tertampannya kemudian membawa Seungcheol dan Jisoo untuk duduk pada bangku VIP untuk berbincang.

Waktu Seungcheol untuk tampil pun tiba. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju panggung Dj setelah menitipkan Jisoo kepada Mingyu. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi ia pun mulai memutar lagu yang ia remix secara spontan.

Dentuman musik pun mulai terdengar nyaring disetiap penjuru Pub ini. Orang-orang mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi Dance floor.

Ditengah fokusnya Seungcheol perform, matanya tak pernah luput dari Jisoo, yang sedang berbincang kecil dengan Mingyu. Baiklah ia tak perlu begitu khawatir akan keadaan Jisoo, toh ia tahu Mingyu orangnya easy going dan sangat friendly.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berdiri selama 2 jam lamanya di panggung DJ. Waktu performnya sudah habis, dan inilah waktunya untuk kembali.

Matanya melirik meja Mingyu dan Jisoo sebelum ia turun dari panggung, namun matanya tidak menemukan tubuh kecil Jisoo disamping Mingyu.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Seungcheol, selepas ia turun dari panggung DJ.

Mingyu menyeringai penuh arti lalu menujuk suatu arah dengan dagunya. Tampat itu berada ditengah _Pub_ , dan tak lain adalah dance floor. Seungcheol mengikuti arah pandang Mingyu, dan disanalah Jisoo berada. Ia menari dengan liar ditengah-tengah kerumanan manusia.

"Dia sudah mabuk, aku tidak menyangka dia seliar itu." Komentar Mingyu seraya menuangkan _vodka_ pada _slocky_ digenggaman tangan Seungcheol.

Mangangguk, Seungcheol meneguk habis vodkanya lalu duduk disamping Mingyu. "Wajah dan kelakukannya memang bertolak belakang."

DJ pengganti Seungcheol naik dan mulai memutar musik lebih kencang. Percakapan Seungcheol dan Mingyu sedikit terusik, keduanya berkomunikasi dengan saling berteriak.

"Jadi bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

Seungcheol menggeleng malas "3 ronde." katanya berteriak yang dibalas dengan tatapan tak percaya dari Mingyu, bahkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. "3 ronde kertas gunting batu, kalau yang kau maksud _sex_ , dia tidak mau melakukannya."

" _Why_?"

"Ceritanya panjang."

Volume musik semakin mengeras, dentumannya semakin memekikan telinga, namun tak menyurutkan hasrat orang-orang untuk terus menari. Orang-orang yang awalnya hanya diam atau sekedar minum mulai naik ke _dance floor_ , mengubur pandangan Seungcheol yang sedang mengawasi Jisoo.

Yang terakhir Seungcheol lihat adalah Jisoo yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti, memberinya _blow kiss_ , dan juga mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum kembali bergoyang dan tertutupi oleh tubuh orang lain.

Sebelah alisnya terangkat, Jisoo menggodanya? Atau bagaimana?

Ia menoleh kepada Mingyu dan ternyata adik kelasnya itu tengah menyeringai lebar kepadanya. Mingyu merebut _slocky_ Seungcheol dan menggantinya dengan gelas besar berisi penuh _vodka_.

"Kau akan mendapatkan _first night_ mu hari ini hyung, _one shoot_ _._ "

Begitu Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kini giliran Seungcheol yang menyeringai. Seperti yang Mingyu katakan, ia langsung meminum seluruh _vodka_ yang berada ditangannya dalam satu tegukan.

Pandangannya mulai agak kabur, kepalanya mulai pening. Namun kedua hal tersebut tidak menyurutkan nafsu Seungcheol yang sudah membara, terlebih lagi kini ia sedang berada dibawah pengaruh alkohol.

Melihat Seungcheol yang mulai menerobos masuk kedalam kerumunan manusia yang sedang menari liar, membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi menyeringai " _Good Luck hyung_."

Seungcheol melesak masuk kedalam kerumunan. Ia tak menyangka saking banyaknya orang disana sampai-sampai membuat tubuhnya kesulitan bergerak. Namun disinilah dia sekarang, bediri ditengah _dance floor_ mencari keberadaan Jisoo. Beberapa wanita penggoda mendatanginya dan mengajaknya untuk menari bersama.

Dengan mentah-mentah Seungcheol menolaknya, bahkan Seungcheol sampai harus berperilaku kasar kepada perempuan karena kejalangan mereka sendiri. Naasnya setelah lepas dari satu, penggoda yang lain menyambutnya. Wanita penggoda disana tidak hanya satu, melainkan ratusan, atau bahkan hampir semua gadis yang datang kesana adalah seorang wanita penggoda.

Ughh menjijikan.

Dikesibukannya ia menolak ajakan para wanita penggoda, matanya menemukan seseorang yang ia cari. Tanpa rasa bersalah orang tersebut sedang menari liar bersama pria lain. Dan yang membuat emosi Seungcheol naik adalah ketika pria yang tidak dikenal itu dengan beraninya menyentuh tubuh suci Jisoo yang bahkan belum pernah ia sentuh sebelumnya.

Sekarang Seungcheol sudah tak memikirkan gender lagi, dengan kasar Seungcheol mendorong tubuh wanita yang menghalangi akses jalannya.

Secepat kilat ia mengambil alih Jisoo dan menempatkan tubuh mungil Jisoo tepat dibelakang tubuhnya. "Dia sudah bersuami, maaf." kata Seungcheol setelahnya.

Pria tadi menatap Seungcheol kesal kemudian pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Seungcheol membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jisoo, ia tersemyum senang kemudian kembali menari. Dan mau tak mau Seungcheol yang sedang marah ikut menari bersama istrinya.

"Siapa suruh kau menari dengan pria lain?" tanya Seungcheol setelah ia meraik pinggang Jisoo untuk berhenti menari sesaat.

"Kau sibuk dengan Mingyu sih.." jawabnya dengan pipi memerah. Seungcheol jadi penasaran seberapa banyak yang Jisoo minum.

Jisoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Seungcheol kemudian menarik tubuhnya menempel pada tubuh Seungcheol. Setelahnya ia mendekatkan wajahnya sampai kedua hidungnya dan Seungcheol bersentuhan.

"Aku lelah Cheol, ayo balik kekamar, aku ingin tidur... atau ditiduri ya? Ahh entah sepertinya sama saja." Ajak Jisoo yang kini bergelayut manja.

Seungcheol tersenyum senang, ia langsung menggendong Jisoo ala _bridal style_ keluar dari _dance floor_. Tanpa pamitan dengan Mingyu, Seungcheol langsung keluar dari Pub kemudian naik kelantai 11, tempat dimana kamar hotel yang mereka sewa berada.

Begitu keduanya sudah berada tepat didepan kamar, Jisoo memaksa untuk turun. Seungcheol menurut kemudian menurunkan Jisoo. Ia membuka pintu kamar mereka kemudian berjalan sempoyongan kedalam kamar mandi.

Hal yang dilakukan setelahnya?

Muntah-muntah.

Seungcheol tertawa puas. Jisoo memang bukan peminum yang baik, ia hanya kuat dua _slocky_ untuk sadar, dan ia dapat bertahan 4 _slocky_ dalam keadaan tidak mabuk dan tidak akan muntah.

Ia melepaskan sepatunya kemudan duduk di sisi ranjang. Merenggangkan otot sebentar, kemudian melepaskan jaket kulit yang dikenakannya saat _perfo_ _r_ _m_ tadi.

Terkahir, Seungcheol berniat untuk melepaskan kaos putih polosnya. Namun sepasang tangan mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Seungcheol mendongkak mendapati Jisoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. Seungcheol menyeringai keudian menarik Jisoo kedalam pangkuannya.

"Ada apa?" bisik Seungcheol rendah tepat ditelinga Jisoo.

Jisoo mendorong kedua bahu Seungcheol sehingga ia dapat melihat wajah Seungcheol. Tangannya naik mengusap pipi Seungcheol lembut, dan setelahnya Jisoo menarik lengan kaosnya sehingga mengekspos kulit bersihnya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya (sok) polos kemudian mengusapkan pipinya pada dada bidang Seungcheol. Jisoo meremas kedua bahu suaminya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Seungcheol.

Sesuatu yang dibawah sana mulai menegang. Seungcheol mengigit bawah bibirnya untuk menahan nafsu. Setidaknya sampai Jisoo menjelaskan apa maksudnya melakukan hal tersebut.

Selama semenit keduanya sama-sama diam diposisi masing-masing, tak ada yang dilakukan selain bernafas dan mengedip. Sampai akhirnya Jisoo pun berkata "Apa yang kau tunggu? Bukannya kau mau? Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau... padahal aku masih _virgin_ loh." ia memasukan bahunya kembali kedalam kaosnya.

Jisoo bangkit dari pangkuan Seungcheol kemudian berjalan sempoyongan menuju pintu hotel. Jangan bilang Jisoo akan turun lagi ke _Pub_ untuk mencari pria lain dan meminta menjamahnya.

Tidak! Tidak boleh!

Dengan gerakan gesit Seungcheol menarik pinggang Jisoo dari belakang dan mendorongnya jatuh tepat diatas ranjang. Jisoo meringis pelan dengan perlakukan tersebut, sementara Seungcheol mulai melepas _belt_ nya.

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Seungcheol langsung menarik tubuh Jisoo keatas dan menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Jisoo. Di dibawah Jisoo melenguh, merasa tidak nyaman dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang Seungcheol lakukan.

Namun setelahnya Jisoo menggeser bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Kini ia mengambil peran dalam ciuman panas tersebut, kedua tangannya naik mengalung pada leher Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menarik ujung bibirnya ditengah ciuman panas itu, ia melumat kasar bibir atas dan bawah Jisoo secara bergantian, sementara Jisoo hanya dapat membalas perlakuan Seungcheol tanpa berniat untuk ikut mendominasi permainan ini. Dan kala Seungcheol menghisap bibir bawah Jisoo dangan kecang, terdengarlah suara desahan merdu yang berasal dari bibir sexy Jisoo.

"Ah!" Jisoo terperanjat kaget saat tiba-tiba tangan Seungcheol mulai masuk kedalam kaos yang ia kenakan. Tangan besar Seungcheol meraba setiap inchi permukaan kulit Jisoo dengan lembut, membuat efek menggelitik yang Jisoo rasakan.

Jisoo membuka sedikit mulutnya, memberi akses lidah Seungcheol untuk segera menjelajahinya. Begitu lidah Seungcheol masuk, lidah Jisoo langsung menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Keduanya berperang, saling bertukar saliva dan sesekali menyesap lidah yang lain.

Salah satu tangan Seungcheol turun, kemudian bergerak menuju belakang tubuh Jisoo. Disana ia menemukan butt Jisoo yang terasa lembut, ia mengusapnya perlahan membuat darah yang mengalir ditubuh Jisoo seakan mendidih.

Sementara itu, tangan Jisoo terlepas dari tengkuk Seungcheol, salah satu tangannya menangkup pipi Seungcheol dan mengusapnya lembut. Semetara yang satunya ia pakai untuk menjelahi tubuh Seungcheol dan berhenti tepat pada sebuah gundukan besar, penuh nafsu.

Kali ini giliran Jisoo yang menarik ujung bibirnya. Tangan nakalnya mengelus-ngelus gundukan tersebut dengan lembut namun bermakna.

Namun siapa sangka Seungcheol langsung menghentikan semua aktivitasnya dan menarik diri. Ia duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ lalu membenarkan posisi Jisoo sehingga kini ia berada di pangkuannya.

Jisoo menatap Seungcheol. Sementara itu Seungcheol membuka kaos yang ia kenakan dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat terhenti untuk sesaat.

Ciuman liar Seungcheol turun perlahan, melewati dagu , rahang kanan, dan berhenti tepat pada leher jenjang Jisoo.

Kepala Jisoo sontak mendongkak, memberi Seungcheol akses lebih mudah untuk menciumi lehernya. Kedua mata Jisoo terpejam, menikmati setiap ciuman dan hisapan yang Seungcheol berikan sehingga meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

"Ah-hhh Cheolhh." Jisoo meronta begitu salah satu tangan Seungcheol melesak masuk kedalam kaosnya untuk kembali meraba seluruh tubuhnya.

Tangan Seungcheol berhenti begitu menemukan _nipple_ lembut Jisoo. Satu tangannya yang tertinggal ikut melesak masuk dan ikut menyentuh _nipple_ Jisoo yang satunya.

"Ch-cheol hhhentikan ah!" desah Jisoo begitu kedua jari telunjuk Seungcheol bermain-main denggan _nipple_ nya. Seungcheol menggodanya dengan memainkan kedua jarinya disekitar _nipple_ nya, membuat gerakan melingkar disekitarnya. "Kau yakin mau berhenti?" tanya Seungcheol ditengah kesibukannya mewarnai leher Jisoo.

Jisoo mengigit bibirnya kemudain menggeleng. Kedua tangannya naik mencengkram kedua bahu Seungcheol dengan pasrah. Seungcheol menyeringai dan kembali menggoda Jisoo dengan jarinya. "Cheolhh, laku–ah! Lakukan dengan spontanhh!"

Mendengar itu Seungcheol langsung memilin kedua _nipple_ sensitif Jisoo dengan telaten. Sesekali mencubitnya membuat Jisoo spontan terlonjak. Semakin lama _nipple_ itu mulai mengeras, dan tubuh Jisoo pun makin melengkung merasa keenakan.

Seungcheol meninggalkan leher putih Jisoo. Kini ia beralih melepas kaos Jisoo dan langsung saja ia melahap _nipple_ yang sedari tadi ia sentuh.

"Ahhh" Jisoo mendesah tatkala Sesuatu yang hangat namun basah menjilati titik sensitifnya.

Kini dada Jisoo condong kerah kepala Seungcheol, sementara tangannya sibuk menjambak rambut suaminya itu.

Jisoo merasa gila dengan semua ini. Perlakukan Seungcheol benar-benar membuatnya terbang padahal ini masih setengah jalan. Bahkan desahan kacau Jisoo tidak dapat mewakili rasa yang membuatnya menggila sekarang.

Tangan Seungcheol yang menggengam pinggang Jisoo lembut turun, meraba daerah belakang Jisoo dan meremasnya kuat.

Seseorang tolong bantu Jisoo atas kegilaan yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Entah mengapa Jisoo merasa dirinya begitu pasif. Maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membuka resleting celana Seungcheol dan tangannya melesak masuk untuk membelai lembut kebanggan Seungcheol.

' _Besar sekali..'_ pikir Jisoo.

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang terpekik, namun bedanya Seungcheol tidak ambil pusing. Rasa _nipple_ Jisoo begitu manis sehingga ia merasa mabuk karenanya, bahkan Seungcheol sama sekali tidak berniat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"ahh Cheolhh _, can i_?"

Seungcheol melepaskan kulumannya sebentar sehingga menciptakan suara cipakan sepihak dari Seungcheol.

Ia tersenyum lembut, menangkup sebelah pipi Jisoo dan mengecup bibirnya sesaat. " _Sure babe, i've been waiting for that_." dan Seungcheol pun kembali dengan kulumannya pada _nipple_ yang berbeda.

Jisoo bersemu, dengan malu-malu tangan Jisoo merayap masuk kedalam boxer Seungcheol dan membelai lembut sang tuan rumah secara langsung. Seungcheol mengerjap, dan mengerang pelan ditengah kulumannya.

Sebelah tangannya menyusul. Sebelumnya ia melepas kancing celana jeans Seungcheol sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah bergerak. Kini kedua tangannya sudah menggengam _dick_ Seungcheol, mengelusnya perlahan masih didalam boxer.

Tapi setelahnya, Jisoo menarik junior suaminya untuk menyapa udara dingin AC yang sudah dipasang sebelumnya.

Junior itu langsung menegang begitu bersentuhan langsung dengan udara dingin di kamar hotel mereka. Tanpa meminta izin dua kali Jisoo langsung mengocok junior Seungcheol dengan tempo yang cukup cepat.

Seungcheol kembali mengerang namun kali ini sebagai pelampiasannya ia mengigit nipple Jisoo.

"Ahh!" lagi-lagi Jisoo terpekik dengan perlakuan Seungcheol kepadanya.

Sesekali Jisoo memijatnya, memelintirnya, dan mengurutnya. Sampai kenjantanan suaminya sudah berdiri tegak, Seungcheol langsung menyudahi aktifitasnya. Ia mendorong Jisoo sehingga Jisoo kembali tertidur diatas ranjang.

Ia melepaskan celana yang Jisoo kenakan berserta boxernya sehingga kini Jisoo telanjang bulat, kemudian menaruh kedua kakinya pada bahunya. Seungcheol merendahkan diri, mengahadapkan kepalanya tepat didepan rektum pink Jisoo.

Diremasnya butt Jisoo dengan kasar, dan setelahnya ia langsung menjilati rektum pink Jisoo dengan rakus.

"Uhh Cheolhh ahh! Dingin!"

Bagi Seungcheol ini adalah surganya, apa lagi suara desahan Jisoo yang tidak ada akhirnya membuat kejantanannya menegak tanpa perlu mendapat stimulasi lagi. Seungcheol kembali menarik diri, ia hendak memasukan jari tengahnya kedalam hole hangat Jisoo, namun sesuatu menghentikannya.

"Shit! Aku lupa membawa _lube_!" Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Mana mungkin ia melakukannya langsung. Tanpa kondom, tanpa _lube_ , apa lagi Jisoo masih virgin. Jika Seungcheol melakukannya ia akan melukai Jisoo, dan ia tak mau melukai Jisoo.

"Ini." Jisoo menyodorkan sesuatu yang Seungcheol butuhkan sekarang.

 _Lube._

"Dapat dari mana?"

"Mingyu memberiku tadi."

Sesegera mungkin Seungcheol mengambil _lube_ tersebut dari tangan Jisoo, kemudian menuangkan cukup banyak kejari-jarinya. Tanpa aba-aba ia mendorong jari tengahnya masuk kedalam rektum sempit Jisoo dengan paksa.

"AKHH!" Jisoo menjerit kencang, ia mencengkram seprai kasur begitu merasakan sensasi aneh dan perih yang ia rasakan didaerah bagian selatan.

Perlahan namun pasti, jari tengah Seungcheol mulai bergerak keluar-masuk pada _hole_ sempit Jisoo.

Jisoo meracau hebat, tubuhnya menggeliat kesana kemari apalagi setelah Seungcheol menambah satu jarinya dan mengubah mode pompaan jarinya menjadi mode menggunting.

Semua yang ia rasakan benar-benar tidak bisa diterjemahkan kedalam kata-kata. Jisoo tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan, yang pasti adalah rasa panas, perih, kesakitan, namun sekaligus nikmat dan memabukkan. Semua rasa itu bercampur.

Dan terakhir Seungcheol memasukan jari ketiga kedalam holenya. Ia terus memompa jarinya sambil mencari dimana _sweet spot_ nya berada. Sampai akhirnya Jisoo terpekik kencang saat ketiga jari Seungcheol mengenaik suatu titik secara tepat.

 _Got it!_

Seungcheol pun mengeluarkan seluruh jarinya dari _hole_ hangat Jisoo. Ia melepaskan pakaian yang tersisa ditubuhnya untuk mempersiapkan juniornya dengan mongocoknya kuat. Tak lupa ia menuangkan _lube_ pada juniornya.

Ia menunggu nafas Jisoo kembali teratur, tak lama setelahnya nafas Jisoo kembali normal. Dan itulah waktu yang tepat.

Tangan Seungcheol membimbing kebanggannya masuk kedalam hole Jisoo.

"Ugh! _You_ _'re_ _so fucking so tight Babe_!" racau Seungcheol ditengah berjalanan ia memasukan junoirnya.

"AHH!" dan itulah jeritan terkencang Jisoo. Padahal Seungcheol belum bergerak tapi tubuh Jisoo sudah menggeliat kesana kemari. Tangan kanannya sibuk meremas seprai ranjang sementara tangan kirinya ia gigit agar suara desahan kacaunya tidak keluar.

Seungcheol menarik tangan kiri Jisoo kemudian berbisik " _Don't do that baby, let me hear your sexy moans_." Jisoo mengangguk, ia menarik kepala Seungcheol dan membenamkannya pada dadanya.

Kemudian Seungcheol pun mulai memompa juniornya, hanya dengan tempo sedang karna ia masih mencari sweet spot Jisoo. Tangan Seungcheol mulai memainkan junior Jisoo ditengan kesibukannya menggenjot Jisoo.

Tak ada yang dapat Jisoo laukan selain mendesah dan meracau, ini benar-benar gila! Seluruh darah yang mengalir ditubuhnya mendadak terasa mendidih dan melaju cepat terutama ketika Seungcheol menyentuh juniornya.

" _Right therehh_ Cheolhh ugh! _There! Ah! Yeshh more_ _..._ "

Tubuh Jisoo menggelinjang begitu Seungcheol menyentuh sweet spotnya. Tempo memompa Seungcheol langsung berubah menjadi sangat cepat dan liar, dan Jisoo benar-benar gila dibuatnya.

"Kauhh sungguh – _shit_ sempithh akh Soo! Ugh nikmathh!"

Kepala Seungcheol mendongkak nikmat. Merasakan pijatan kecil pada hole sempit Jisoo, mendengar desahan sexy sang istri, dan juga suara kulit yang saling bertumbukan membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Mungkin ini yang disebut surga dunia.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" desahan Jisoo begitu seirama dengan pompaan Seungcheol .

Tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan lagi selain melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Seungcheol guna memperdalam masuknya junior Seungcheol, mendesah kuat, dan meremas seprai sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ch-cheol.. _I'm going to come_."

" _Mehh too, scream for me bae_."

"CHEOLLIE!"

"SOOIE!"

Tubuh Seungcheol langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Jisoo begitu seluruh benihnya keluar didalam Jisoo, begitu pun Jisoo, ia terengah-engah begitu ia juga mengeluarkan spermanya.

Jisoo mengelus rambut Seungcheol lembut dan terus menggumamkan nama Seungcheol ditengah nafasnya yang belum stabil.

Seungcheol mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit untuk mengcup kening dan bibir Jisoo sebelum berbisik " _Thanks for this night Baby_. _I love you.._ "

Dan Seungcheol pun menarik tubuh ramping Jisoo kedalam dekapannya. Ia menyelimuti tubuh mereka lalu memejamkan matanya tanpa melepaskan kontak diantara keduanya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Happy now?kemarin siapa yang bilang Yena php ayo ngaku... jadi Yena phpin kalian gak?

Sebenernya chap ini tuh di ketik bareng sama chap 3, tapi aku gak sadr kalo wordnya sampai 6k+ dan aku yakin kalian bakalan bosen bacanya, jadi terpaksa deh aku pisah bagian smutnya hehehehe.

Masih ngerasa diphpin Yena? Dijahatin Yena? Digantungin sama Yena? Maaf ya :( Yena orangnya emang jail banget, dan jailnya lagi kambuh, dan kalian jadi korbannya. Maaf ya :(

Gimana-gimana? korang hot kah? Tolong maklumin ya ini pertama kalinya Yena buat adegan smut, jadi gini deh..

Oh ya makasih banget buat Kak litaaaaaaa kakak kesayanganku yang udah membimbing aku buat chp ini, duh sampe konsul beberapa kali bahkan sampe ngeganggu waktu malamnya :" makasih banget kak lita ILYSM dehh xD

Pokoknya aku minta maaf bagi siapa pun yang kena php yena

Mind to RnR? Thanks for reading, Yena pamit. Annyeong!


End file.
